Cross My Heart And Hope To Die
by penguinrockstars
Summary: Sequel to Arranged Heartache And Heartbreak. Niki,Becky, and Melissa are now maried to Connect Three.They have survived a lot.But can they handle what is coming?Jealous girls and a new opening act, where the lead singer has eyes for becky.Can they survive
1. Chapter 1

Cross My Heart.

Chapter 1: the brand new life. On tour of course.

It's already been a year since me and my sisters had to find out that we had to get married to Jason, Shane and Nate. Everyone was happy. Especially Melissa and Jason. Everyone thought that after I had made my decision to marry Nate, Melissa and Jason would refuse to marry eachother. Jason-at first- loved being away from Melissa and would constantly ignore her. And Melissa was the same way.

And now Jason being 22 and Melissa being 21 and a half, they were inseperable. They were in so in love it was almost sickening. Jason would always have this dazed look on his face thinking about his and Melissa's last conversation. And he would always blush whenever she was around him. And Melissa would act like a little school girl and she would write her name everyone. _Mrs. Melissa Jones._ And sometimes she would write: _Mr. Jason Jones+Mrs. Melissa Jones=LOVE! _They had started out as being worst enemies and now they were in love with eachother.

Then there was Shane and Becky. They were almost exactly like Romeo and Juliet. They were in love and they couldn't be together because they were to marry different people. But Shane loved Becky from the moment he laid eyes on her. And unknown to him they had felt the same way. And then they found out. And the whole Romeo and Juliet thing came into play. And then they started sneaking off together, which made everything even more romantic. Becky was head over heels for Shane, but she didn't act like Melissa. She acted like any normal teenager, who was in love with a Rockstar. She swooned over him. And the only difference between her and all the other teens was that she actually had Shane.

And then there was me and Nate's relationship. I trusted him with my life. I loved him like I had never loved anyone. My sisters are amazing and I love them both. But to Becky, Shane is her best friend, and to Melissa, Jason is her best friend. He was my best friend. And I loved that he could be a boyfriend/husband when I need him to be. I also loved that he could be my very best friend. I've never felt more comfortable with a guy before. He is there for me not matter what. Whether I'm sad and need a hug or whether I'm just feeling like crap and need to be told otherwise. And he always knows what to say. And like Melissa, I would write my name and giggle. Mrs. Niki Grey. It was kinda weird thinking that a 17 year old would already be married but whatever. But there were different expectations because I was now Mr. and Mrs. Grey's daughter-in-law. I wish my self luck.

And the best thing of all about marrying Nate was that I got to spend almost every moment of the day with him. You see Connect Three was going on tour and we, and by we I mean my sisters and me, got to go with them of course. I mean what kind of guys leave their true loves behind while they get to go and play for thousands of people?

Anyway, so we got to go on tour! Yay! But they only thing that sucked was school. Because me and Becky and Nate were all still 17, we still had to be homeschooled. But on the plus side, that mean even more me and Nate time. But less Becky and Shane time, since Shane was 19 and all. But another positive was that me and Nate were taking the same Spanish course. So we had the same work and we could help eachother. And speak to eachother on Spanish and no one would know what we were saying. Becky was taking French 20 and then for her last year she was going to take French 30. And me and Nate were going to take Spanish 30.

But that's not the only class that me and Nate were taking that were the same. We had Biology 20 and Chemistry 20. Becky was taking normal Science 20 where you took Chemistry Biology and Physics. Me, Nate and Becky had the same Social and English too. So we had the same work. However Nate was taking Math 20 Pure. This was the hard math. While me and Becky were taking Math 20 Applied. This was easier.

Anyway, I was so caught up in all of my thoughts about school, and the tour, and spending time together with Nate, that I hadn't even noticed that I had only packed 10 things. And all of those things were jeans. I snapped out of my thoughts and continued packing. I knew that it wouldn't take me very long to pack. I didn't have anywhere near the amount of clothes that Becky and Melissa had.

I mean Melissa had thrown out all of her old clothes and bought new ones. I guess she was sick of the slutty look that she had for a while. Now her look was pretty and girly, and she was actually modest. She now hated showing too much cleavage and skin. Everyone was proud of her new wardrobe change. Mr. and Mrs. Grey now actually like Melissa. But Jason was the one person who was proud of Melissa the most. He would always tell her how happy he was that she had changed into a better person. She would always just smile and agree. She turned into the big sister that I had always wanted. And now I got her.

And then there was Becky's clothing style. She got out of the whole punkier look. And now she had a more dressed up style. Her style changed with Shane's style. She still looked amazing. And so did Shane. They were a very well dressed couple. And then sometimes they would have little fights about who looked better. But at the end of the fights, they would agree that they both looked awesome and then make up. It was really amusing to see them fight like that.

And then there was my style. Even though I'm not sure if I had changed my style. I loved wearing jeans and converse of jeans and flip flops. I also loved stealing some of Nate's clothes. And he would always try and get mad at me. But he would never succeed and he would always just roll his eyes and sigh. A key indicator that I could steal his clothes. I had a very relaxed style. But when I had to, I would dress up and be `fashion forward` as Melissa liked to call it. Becky always says that me and Nate really were meant to be. Because she says that me and Nate pretty much have the same style. I secretly have to agree with her.

And then I found myself lost in thought. Again. But I did snap out of it when I heard my door open and Nate walk into my room.

"Hey babe. How's the packing going?" I rolled my eyes at Nate but blushed when I felt him kiss my cheek and give me a hug from behind.

"it's going ood. I'm almost done and then I can relax! Woo hoo!" Nate just laughed at me and then slipped something into my hand. I looked down and noticed that it was a single red rose. I blushed and turned around and hugged Nate, kissing him lightly.

"Nate! This si so sweet! But why did you give me a rose? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Nate chuckled and kissed my cheek before letting go of me and sitting on my bed.

"I love you and today is the first day of the tour. And every single day that we are on tour together, I will give you a single red rose to show you how much I love you." I blushed and smiled before going to my dresser and getting out my scissors. Carefully, I cut the stem to the perfect length. I saw Nate give me a weird look, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I tucked my air behind my ear and stuck the rose behind my ear. Nate stood up and gave me a hug and kissed my lips softly.

"You're so beautiful." I blushed and mumbled a thankyou. Nate nodded and smiled. He leant down to kiss me but before he did, we heard his parents calling from downstairs.

"Nate, Niki! Time to go! The bus is here!" Nate groaned because of the loss of a perfectly good kiss. But to make it up to him, I kissed him quickly on the lips. He just smiled and grabbed my bag, and walked out of my room. Taking one last good look around my room, smiled and then shut the door.

Authors Note:

Remeber this is the sequel to arranged heartache and heartbreak. So you should probably read that first to understand something. Oh yeah and slo please review! I really appreciate the comments. But no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I hope you like it. I would like to thank: **Soccer75 **and **PraiseElohim** for reviewing! You guys are awesome and I love the review cause they are helping making this story good.

Chapter 2: The rules of the tour and the sweetest way to wake up.

When we all got outside, we were waiting for our ride. Me, Melissa and Becky thought that we were going to go in a van or something. But when we saw a black stretch limo, our jaws dropped. I have never been in a limo before. Not to mention a stretch limo! Of course they boys just had to laugh at us. We didn't retaliate. We just stood there. But then Nate walked next to me and intertwined our fingers.

"Niki, baby, you're so cute. I mean you're going to see a lot more limo's from now on." I nodded but I still didn't close my mouth. Nate rolled his eyes and closed my mouth then kissed me on the lips, drawing me out of my thoughts. I slowly broke the kiss and started blushing, which caused a chuckle from Nate.

"You're the cutest thing I've ever seen!" I started blushing some more and Nate chuckled a little more. He pulled me closer and was just about to kiss me again when Jason interrupted.

"EWWWW!! NATE AND NIKI HAVE COOTIES!!! EWWWW!!! PDA!!!!" Jason was pulled us apart and grabbed me and pulled me away from Nate.

"Nate! Don't give Niki your stupid cooties!" Nate glared at Jason and rolled his eyes.

"Jason! I would really appreciate it if I could have MY Niki back." Jason thought about it for a minute before shaking his head and ran away with me following him. Nate started yelling at him and ran after him. While they were yelling at eachother, I was standing behind Jason trying to get back to Nate. But every time that I had tried, Jason wouldn't let me, because he didn't want me to get cooties.

"Jason! I want her back!" Jason shook his head and pushed me back farther.

"Nate! She's my best friend! And I don't want her getting yucky Nate cooties!" I rolled my eyes and tried moving again, only to fail.

"Jason, what if I like Nate cooties?" Jason gasped and stared at me with a shocked expression.

"You can't like Nate cooties! And even if you do, since I am your best guy friend other than Nate, I am not going to let you get cooties from Nate." I sighed and gave up knowing that I wouldn't win.

"Jason! I don't have cooties!" Jason smirked and started laughing causing Nate to glare at him even more. Jason and Nate kept on fighting and acting like idiots. Becky finally got enough of it and decided to intervene.

"NATE AND JASON!!! SHUT UP IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!" Nate and Jason shut up instantly and backed away from Becky. She just nodded her head and smiled sweetly and turned her attention back to Shane. A couple minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Grey came out of the house and we were finally ready to leave.

Five and a half hours later, and we were finally at the first stop of the tour, New York, New York. The plane ride was uneventful and quite boring. Considering the fact that Nate and Jason were sleeping and Becky and Shane were making out and being flirtatious. Gag! I'm just kidding. They were cute. But still it was boring. I had no one to talk to. Melissa was doing something and she didn't want to talk to me. So I had to sit there for five and a half hours doing nothing. Needless to say, I was happy to get off of the plane.

So a half asleep/half awake Nate and Jason and a half in it half out of it Melissa trudged off the plane followed by Becky and Shane who were attached at the hip, and me, the clumsy one. No seriously on the last step of the plane, I tripped and I would've fallen, but Nate-my knight in shining armour- caught me, and set me back on my feet but first he gave me a quick kiss.

"Niki, you are so clumsy." At first I thought that that was going to be a mean comment so at first, I scowled. But then I heard the rest.

"But you being clumsy just gives me one more reason to love you." I 'awwed' and gave Nate a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. He was the sweetest! Just as I was about to reply, Mr. and Mrs. Grey interrupted by telling us that the tour busses was here and we had to choose our beds and we had to go over some ground rules.

"Okay. So one bus will be for us two and some extra crew, and the other bus will be for you guys. We thought that we would give you some privacy, and since we trust you guys enough not to do anything, you get your own bus." Mr. and Mrs. Grey finished explaining the rules, and then gave us our bus key. We grabbed everything and went onto the bus to choose our bunks. Jason and Melissa decided to have bunks across from eachother, near the front. When Shane saw where they were going to sleep, he rolled his eyes and sighed. He wanted Becky to sleep diagonally from him. Becky said not gonna happen and chose the bunk beside him. That meant that me ad Nate had last picks. There were four bunks left. Two of the bunks were in between Becky's bunk and Shane's bunk. Me and Nate chose the last set of bunks, just because they were the biggest and the bathroom was closer, so that way we could make sure that everyone else had to wait. Once again I was so lost in thought, that I didn't even hear Nate calling my name.

"Niki? Hon? It's time to go and eat. You coming?" I blinked and nodded and closed my curtain. Nate smiled and grabbed my hand and held it but pulled me closer. He gave up on holding my hand and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a side hug.

We got out to the limo and climbed in, me and Nate sitting together. We saw Shane and Melissa staring at eachother having a staring contest and Becky and Jason arguing on who would win. Mr. and Mrs. Grey were watching in amusement trying not to laugh, but failing. And suddenly out of the blue, Nate grabbed my hand and kissed it and then kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to him, so that me and him were cuddling. He kissed my forehead and rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"Nicole Harrison…I am so in love with you it's hard to believe." I smiled and kissed him briefly before returning the gesture.

"Nathaniel Grey, I love you more than life itself." Nate smiled and kissed my forehead one more time before returning to the fight unfolding. Mr. and Mrs. Grey had to intervene and everybody was silent from then on. But after about ten minutes, we were at the restaurant and everybody was seated. Shane kept glaring at Melissa and I had come to the conclusion that Melissa had one the staring contest.

"Guys, can you please act more like teenagers, please. Look now I have some important news that I have to tell you." Everybody was sitting upright and paying attention. And just as they were about to tell us, the drasted food had to come. We all groaned and started eating, but tried to eat quickly without getting sick. Well at least us girls ate civilized. Shane took one look at his food and I swear, he inhaled half of it in less then ten seconds.

"Shane! Slow down! You're going to make yourself sick!" Shane rolled his eyes and sighed. He stared at Becky and kissed her cheek before going back to inhaling his food. Becky rolled her eyes and sighed. If Shane wanted to make himself sick, then that's his problem. Becky turned to Melissa who was now glaring at Jason who had already finished his food.

"Jay! What are you thinking? That's not healthy eating that fast!" Jason shrugged and kissed Melissa's forehead. Melissa rolled her eyes and turned to me and Nate and started giggling. Nate took his fork and stole some of my food, and then gave me some of his. It was cute but very corny.

"How do you get Nate to act so nicely and not so well, Jason and Shane like?" I thought about it for a minute and was going to answer but Nate shook his head and answered for me.

"I love Niki, and I would do anything for her. And that includes behaving like a human being and not an animal." Shane and Jason glared at Nate and threw some breadsticks at him. Nate just rolled his eyes knowing that he had proved his point. When everyone was done, Mr. and Mrs. Grey continued.

"Anyway so as I was saying, there will be an opening act for Connect Three and they are called Red Redemption. Anyway so they will have their own bus and they join us tomorrow. Right, so everyone. Back to the busses and back to sleep." Everyone groaned but nodded anyway. I was so tired anyway. I couldn't wait to sleep. Nate must've noticed because when we got into the limo, he pulled me closer and laid my head on his chest. I sighed and began to close my eyes. When I woke up, we were back at the busses. I rubbed my eyes open and I got out of the limo. Without saying goodnight to anyone, I trudged on the bus and went and crawled into Nate's bunk. I laid my head on his pillow and breathed in. He smelt really good. I sighed and was about to fall asleep again, when Nate woke me up.

"Niki, come one babe. Up. Time to go to your bed." I groaned and rolled away from Nate. He sighed and pulled me back and sat me up.

"Niki, come one." I opened my eyes and stared into Nate's brown eyes. He stared at me and started to pull my hand.

"Natey? Can I sleep in your bunk tonight? Please?" I looked up into his eyes and gave me the puppy dog eyes. He sighed and nodded and I laid down and he lay beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head on his chest.

"Nate, can you sing me something please?" He nodded and I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep when he started singing.

_Cause when you look me in the eyes._

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

I slowly drifted off to sleep and the last thing I remembered was Nate kissing my forehead.

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, from the window. I groaned and went to turn over when my hand brushed up against something soft. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful, big, red rose on the pillow next to me. I sat up and picked up the rose and then picked up the note and read it silently to myself.

_Hey Sweets,_

_Sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up. But I have to get things ready for the show tonight. But maybe later I can take you out on a date, Just you and me. I love you lots sweetie!_

_Love, yours and only yours,_

_Nate._

_P.S. This is the second rose that I've given you. And there's a whole more to come. Kisses and hugs._

I smiled and started blushing and smelt the rose. This, this I could definitely get used to.

Authors Note:

Please review! I really love all of the feedback that I get. It's awesome! Thanks guys, you rock! : P: D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is chapter 3! I hope you like it! And I would like to thank: **Soccer75 **and **13** for the reviews! I really appreciate them. And the reviews actually do help me make this story better and more interesting. Oh, and also if you have any ideas for the story, please review and let me know you're ideas. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or Connect Three, or any of the Camp Rock characters. I don't own the songs used by Marianas Trench. I do however own: Niki, Becky, Melissa, Gavin, Benji, Mikey and Danny.

Chapter 3: The opening act: _Not So Secret._

After I saw the rose, I couldn't go back to sleep. All I wanted to do was see Nate, and hug him and thank him for being so darn cute and sweet. I smiled and smelled the rose one more time before deciding that I should get up and get dressed. I really didn't want to, but today everybody had to meet the new opening act _Not So Secret_. I had never met them before, but I had seen pictures and listened to a couple of their songs.

_Not So Secret_was pretty cool, they were more rock then pop. They also had four members to the band. Mikey, the drummer had light blonde shaggy hair and blue blue eyes. He was 5"6 and he was pretty well built. I didn't really know what his personality was like cause I've never met him. Then there was Gavin, he was the bass guitarist, he had dark black hair and he had forest green eyes. He was taller than Mikey, standing at 5"9, and he had a bigger built. Benji was the shortest of them all, he stood at 5"4 and he had strawberry blonde hair, and dark green eyes. Benji was one the song writers and the lead guitarist. And last but not least we had Danny. The lead singer. He was in between in height. He stood at 5"7 and a half. Most girls thought that he was the heartthrob of _Not So Secret._ He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a 'killer' smile that apparently could make any girls heart melt. But what had really won the girls over, was his dimples. Girls go crazy over dimples.

I shook my head and concentrated on getting dressed and getting ready for the meeting. I rummaged through my suitcase and settled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I started looking for a shirt and found the perfect one. It was black and white and had Paramore written all over it in red writing. I smiled and remembered when I had gotten this t-shirt. Nate took me to a Paramore concert and he bought me this shirt, even though I said no. But he did anyway, and now it was my favourite.

I shook my head again and focused on finishing getting dressed. I was pretty much done, but all I need now was my belt and my shoes. And my purity ring of course. I grabbed my belt and pulled it through all of the loops and done it up. The belt was white and had two set of wholes that went all around the belt. It looked amazing with jeans. Next I had to choose between flip flops and converse. Finally I chose my classic black converse and slipped them on. And then I got my purity ring and slipped it on. I technically didn't need it anymore, since me and Nate were already married. But Nate and I decided that we weren't just going to give up our virginity just because we are married. So he went out and bought a purity ring too. So now, we both have a promise that we intend to keep.

I sighed and brushed m hair and put in a loose ponytail and walked out of the bathroom, towards the front of the bus. Melissa and Becky were just waking up now and were just getting ready now. I just sighed and made a bowl of cereal and started munching. By the time that I was done that, Melissa and Becky were now dressed and ready to eat breakfast.

"Hey, Niki! What are we doing today?" Becky shrugged and Melissa rolled her eyes directing her attention back to me.

"We have to meet the opening act. Not So Secret." Melissa nodded and Becky smiled knowingly.

"I heard that they are awesome!" I nodded and smiled too suddenly getting excited to meet them.

"I've heard a couple of their songs and from what I've heard, they are awesome!" Becky nodded and Melissa took a deep breath.

"Guys, you two are married. So don't try and think that you two can go and flirt with them at any time." Me and Becky nodded and Melissa looked at us sceptically before getting her shoes and walking off the bus. We followed and walked off the bus and into the stadium. We got to the stage and heard laughing. When we got there we saw _Not So Secret_ standing there talking to our boyfriends/husbands. Nate smiled when he saw us and waved us over. When we got to where everyone was, Nate pulled me to him and hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"This is my baby, Niki. We are married, and dating at the same time." Gavin nodded and smiled, a little.

"You guys are cute together." I started blushing but Nate nodded and wrapped his arms around me holding me there. I looked over and saw that Danny hadn't taken his eyes off of Becky. That got me a little worried. I mean what if Danny had taken a liking to Becky. Would he try and fight for her? I was brought out of my thoughts again by Nate talking to me.

"Niki? Honey, are you okay?" I nodded and he kissed my lips lightly. Everyone started talking about the tour and the list of songs for tonight. Then we heard that _Not So Secret_ was going to play something for us. We all sat in the seats and I was just about to sit by Nate when Jason grabbed my arm and dragged me away and made me sit beside him. Nate glared at him and turned his attention to _Not So Secret_ who were getting everything tuned.

Once they were done they started playing their song _Say Anything_, or that's what I think it was. It started out slow but as soon as it got going, it was an edgy song. It had a really good beat and you couldn't help but want to dance or sing to it.

_I never took you for a trick but sometimes I don't know what you want  
I can take it if you need to take this out on someone_

That little thing with her head held so high  
talking tough when I cut myself so I could feel something I know is not a lie

That one stings a little  
I'm always in the middle  
I don't expect but try me  
And you will always find me here  
This is where I scream from

You can take it all away and I'll miss  
There's a little bit of you in all this  
And you can say you only think you know, yeah  
Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet  
Cause you haven't seen any of my best  
You know I hate myself without you now

ya,Hurts the same when nobody knows  
I guess that's just how it goes  
And I won't say anything at all

I was talking on a dollar sign  
anxious, scared of what you need  
Everybody wants a piece of you  
Everyone takes a piece of me

That one stings a little  
I'm always in the middle  
I don't expect but try me  
And you will always find me here  
This is where I scream from

ya,You can take it all away and I'll miss  
There's a little bit of you in all this  
And you can say you only think you know, yeah  
Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet  
Cause you haven't seen any of my best  
You know I hate myself without you now

ya,Hurts the same when nobody knows  
I guess that's just how it goes  
And I won't say anything at all

This is the hook  
Take it like you took  
I'm shaking like I shook before  
Never ever getting better off  
and I can only watch  
This is where I stopped before  
Not another piece of me  
I always slip away from  
I always slip away from

I won't say anything but  
ya,You can take it all away and I'll miss  
There's a little bit of you in all this  
And you can say you only think you know, yeah  
Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet  
Cause you haven't seen any of my best  
You know I hate myself

Hurts the same when nobody knows  
I guess that's just how it goes  
And I won't say anything at all

I won't say anything at all  
I won't say anything at all

When they were done playing, Melissa, Becky and I were speachless. They were amazing! And that song was amazing! We stood up and started clapping like idiots, but, they were amazing! They hopped off the stage and smiled sweetly.

"You guys are awesome!" Of course Becky was jumping around and acting like her usual self. Crazy. But the guys started laughing and said some thanks. Then Gavin asked the question that I really wasn't expecting.

"Niki, how old are you?" I was a little taken back by that question. I mean how young did he _think_ I was?

"I'm 17. why?" Gavin looked shocked and then he stared at me then Nate.

"You're 17 and you're married?" I nodded and his jaw dropped and he looked taken back. Nate laughed at the look on his face and started chuckling.

"We act more like we're dating then married. It was an arranged marriage, but I'm happier than ever." I started blushing and Nate started chuckling, ignoring Gavins confused look.

"Okay, so you two act like you're dating? Even though you're actually married?" Nate nodded and Gavin shrugged his shoulders and yanwed.

"It's cool with me. I mean now I know not to flirt with your girl. Or Shane's. Or Jason's." Mikey rolled his eyes at Gavin and came up behind him and smacked the back of his forehead.

"So are you guys dating anyone?" Everyone excpet Danny nodded.

"Yeah, we all are. Well except Danny." Nate and Shane nodded and Jason just started zoning out.

"Yeah, I'm dating a girl named Caitlyn Geller. Mikey's dating a girl named Tess Tyler and Benji is dating a girl named Mitchie Torres." Nate, Shane and Jason's eyes widened at those names. And they temporarily lost their breath. Not in a god way by they way.

Becky looked over to the guys and noticed that they had weird looks on their faces. She nudged me and I stared at Nate who looked semi pale. And Jason? Well Jason looked plain scared.

"What's wrong with those girls?" Nate shuddered and looked away from me and glared at a wall.

"Nate? Please tell me." For a second it looked like he was about to say no, but then he sighed and turned his attention back to us.

"Tess Tyler is Shane's mortal enemy from Camp Rock. She was practically stalking him. And Mitchie is Shane's ex girlfriend. They were inseperable at Camp. But then they broke up and that's when we met you guys." I nodded and Nate looked like he didn't want to go on. But one puppy dog eyed look from me an dhe went on.

"Caitlyn Geller was my ex girlfriend. I was in love with her. We went through a bad break up. I had to go back on tour and I didn`t want a long distance relationship, but I didn't want to leave her. I loved her." Nate looked down at the floor and I felt my throat close up, and I felt tears threatening to fall. Did he still love her?

"Do you still love her?" I saw his head snap up and he stared at me. I felt a couple of tears at the corner of my eyes. I blink them away and kept my eyes on Nate.

"What?" I stared at him and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I took a deep breath and asked again.

"Do you still love Caitlyn Geller?"

**Authors Note: **

Hey guys! So I am planning on making this story go on as long as I can. And there is some suspense cause it could go both ways. Nate could say 'yes I still love her' or he could say 'no, I don't lover her anymore. I love you'. So please review and let me know what you guys think. And remember! If you have any ideas for the story, review and let me know! Once again thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here is another chapter. And in this chapter, you get to see Niki's insecure and not so confident side. You also get to see Becky's defensive side. I would like to thank **Soccer75**, **13**, and** JonasBrothersMusic**, for all of the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! I tired making it as interesting as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Connect Three. I don't own Mitchie, Tess or Caitlyn. I don't own Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I do own, Gavin, Benji, Danny, Mikey, Niki, Becky and Melissa.

Chapter 4: Alibis

When I asked Nate if he was still in love with Caitlyn, he gave me a weird look. it looked like he didn't want to answer. But we were all staring at him awaiting his answer. But he just looked at me, without saying anything for a while.

"Nate, do you love her?" Nate gave me the same look and I was now getting fearful that he would say yes. I could feel the hot tears stinging my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and some of the tears fell. I looked at Nate, and when he saw my tears, he took a deep breath.

"No. I don't. I don't love her. I don't even really like her anymore because I don't know her anymore. I love you baby. I could never love another girl, like I love you." I stared at Nate and tried to see if he was lying or not. But I couldn't see any signs so I nodded showing him that I believed him. Nate smiled and rushed up to me. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head and just held me there. Gavin sighed a breath of relief obviously glad that Nate didn't love his girlfriend.

"That's awesome man, cause if you had loved Caitlyn, I would've had to beat you up." Nate rolled his eyes and put his head on top of my head and sighed. Shane, who was watching closely, came up to me and grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Nate. Nate started pouting and glared at Shane.

"Shane! What did you do that for?" Shane rolled his eyes at Nate and sighed as if the answer was obvious.

"Nobody wants to see you being all touchy feely over Niki. Honestly, leave it for when you two are alone." When Shane said that, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I cannot believe that Shane just said that.

"Shane! You and Becky do the same thing! So don't get mad at Nate! You friggin' hypocrite!" Shane rolled his eyes at me and was just about to retaliate when he heard the voice that he didn't want to hear.

"_I think that somebody knows, turn it up, turn it up, I think that somebody knows, turn it up turn it up." _Mitchie walked into the arena singing loudly and not caring what anyone thought. I looked over at her and felt a pang of jealousy run through me. She was really pretty, and she was a good singer. She was so confident. And not to mention, she had the look that most guys liked. I saw her walk up to Benji and kiss his lips, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and swung her around.

"Guys. This is Mitchie. She is _my_ girl." When Benji said 'my girl' I saw Shane tense up, not really sure what to do or say. Mitchie looked over at Shane and then did a double take. She smiled widely and walked up to him and hugged him, unaware that Becky was standing next to him glaring at her.

"Shane! I haven't seen you in forever!" Shane faked a smile and then lightly pushed Mitchie away while pulling Becky closer.

"Mitchie, this is the _love of my life_, Becky." Mitchie's eyes hardened when she heard 'love of her life' and I had to refrain from laughing in her face. There was no way that she would ever get Shane back. Mitchie cleared her throat and brought her attention to the two girls standing by the door. She waved them over and they began walking over.

"I think that you guys should remember Caitlyn and Tess." Connect Three nodded and I instantly felt like I was missing something. Something that I should probably know. I heard someone clear their throat and realized that it was that Caitlyn person.

"Hey, Nate. I haven't seen you in a while." Nate nodded and Caitlyn walked over to him and hugged him. I looked over and felt jealousy, again run through me. Caitlyn was also really pretty. And she had confidence and it didn't look like she was insecure at all. I looked over at her and seen her hot pink and lime green tank top and her purple skinny jeans. She was unique. I looked down at my black converse and my skinny jeans and sighed. I didn't have a look like her. I wasn't confident like her. And I was insecure. I looked back up and seen Nate, with his arm wrapped around my waist. But this time it felt different. It felt as though he was showing me off to her.

"Caitlyn, this is my wife, and the only love of my life, Niki." I smiled slightly and waved limply. Caitlyn waved too, but she gave me a look. And then she was attached to Gavin's lips. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I knew hat me and Nate had done that too. Mikey cleared his throat and Gavin removed his tongue from Caitlyn's throat held her close.

"And this gorgeous girl right here is my angel, Tess Tyler." I heard Jason snort at the word angel, and I was guessing that Tess Tyler was anyone but an angel. She glared at me and stuck her nose in the air, like she was better than me. If there was one thing that I noticed about all of these 'Camp Rock' girls, is that they all were beautiful. Mitchie had the light brown eyes and the dimples. And Caitlyn had the nice curly hair and her crazy style. And Tess had her nicely dressed self and her short blonde hair, and her icy blue eyes. I looked down at my shoes again and pulled at my slightly, feeling that their was nothing special about my hair, or my style. Or me. I felt Nate pull at my hand lightly and decided that I should pay attention.

"Okay, so now that we have more girls, we have to go over the rules. Tess, Mitchie and Caitlyn, you guys are going to be staying on a bus with _Not So Secret_. And I don't know if you guys have purity rings or not, but there is one MAJOR rule." Everyone listened closely as Mr. and Mrs. Grey continued.

"There will be no sex. At all. And if we hear of anyone having sex, then consider yourself, kicked off of the tour. And I know that Nate, and Jason and Shane are married, and by law they can have sex, but they are not allowed to either. Another rule, absolutely NO alcohol. That also means no wild parties. If we stop in a town, or city to have a break from travelling, and if you wish to leave and go and wander around, you WILL tell me or Mrs. Grey where you are going. And You MUST have a cell phone on you at all times. Is everyone clear on that?" Everyone nodded and Mr. and Mrs. Grey smiled and nodded.

"Good, then the rest of the afternoon is yours. Not so Secret, and Connect Three, you are to be back here at 5:30. sharp. That gives you five hours to do whatever you want. Have at it." They left, and everyone nodded. Mitchie turned to Shane and then stared at Becky.

"So that's the love of your life?" Shane nodded and smiled sweetly towards Becky, but then stared sceptically at Mitchie.

"Hmmm." And that's all that she said before going back to making out with Benji. Shane rolled his eyes and then Caitlyn looked me over before sneering and scowling.

"Nate, you love _her_?" Nate nodded and Caitlyn sneered once again and walked closer to me and looked me over again. She scowled and then returned back to where Tess was and started whispering in her ear. She then turned back to Nate and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Nate, I always thought that you would fall for someone who was a little more outspoken." Nate glared at Caitlyn and she rolled her eyes and Tess whispered in her ear causing Caitlyn to laugh.

"Nate, I also always thought that you would fall for someone who was a little prettier and who was a little less insecure, and someone who actually had confidence. I mean Nate, honestly she isn't that pretty. Believe me, you are way out of her league." After Caitlyn finished talking, I felt tears come to my eyes and I let them fall. Nate glared at Caitlyn and she smirked and looked over at Tess and Mitchie who were smirking too.

"Look at her Nate, she's so insecure. She's too emotional. And really, she doesn't have the right amount of good looks for you." I felt more tears come to my eyes and Nate grabbed my hand and pulled me back a bit. He was just about to say something when Melissa, glared at Caitlyn and took a deep breath.

"Who the hell do you think you are! You have no right to talk to my little sister that way!" Caitlyn, wasn't afraid of my sister and she didn't back down. Instead she smirked and she went and sat down by Gavin. Mitchie stood up and stood right in front of Melissa before walking over to Becky.

"Well, it looks like Melissa was the only one in your family that actually looks a little decent. You just look like a whore, who sleeps around." Becky glared at Mitchie and then turned around to walk out when, Mitchie said something else.

"I hear that you used to be engaged to Nate. What happened? You didn't put out for him? Is that hwy he got rid of you." Becky turned around and walked up to Mitchie and stared her down.

"I am not a whore." Mitchie smirked and stared down at Becky.

"That's what every whore says when they deny doing two guys." Becky's eyes narrowed and she glared at Mitchie. She watched her smirk and then she smirked. She brought her fist back and then connected her fist to Mitchie's face. Mitchie went down and her nose was bleeding and she glared up at Becky.

"You can call me a whore all you want Mitchie, because it's not true. But the thing that you can't do is insult my family. If you insult my family then you're going to get it. So I'd watch out the next time you try and insult Niki and Melissa." Becky smiled and walked out the arena, dragging Shane behind her. Melissa gave one final smirk, and left with Jason. Nate said sorry to all of the guys, and lead me out of the arena towards the bus. The only thing that was on my mind at that time was how much trouble we were going to get into.

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys! So if you guys have some ideas that you think would be good for the story, let me know what they are, and maybe I can fit them in. Oh yeah and please review! All of the reviews help a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I hope you like it! And I also want to thank **xJustSunshinex **for reviewing. Thanks for the reviews. It honestly does help a lot because it gives me motivation to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Connect Three. I don't own Lovebug by The Jonas Brothers. I only own the following characters: Niki, Melissa, Becky, Danny, Benji, Mikey and Gavin. I own nobody else.

Chapter 5: The warning. Little Miss Wanna-be.

So I knew that after the fight had happened that we were going to get into trouble. And from the looks that Mitchie was sending Becky later that day, told me that Mitchie was going to say that Becky started it. I asked Becky if she was worried but she wasn't. She said that she was prepared to get into trouble. But I was worried. Scared out of my mind. Not only about getting into trouble. But also about Caitlyn. I knew that Nate wouldn't try to do anything. But that didn't stop Caitlyn from trying something. And I felt threatened by her. So it didn't look to good. Nate knew that something was up with me cause he kept looking at with a concerned look. And finally he asked me what was wrong.

"Niki, babe, what's wrong? What are you thinking about?" I shook my head and he frowned and poked my side causing me to jump. I stared at Nate and he had a goofy smiled on his face.

"Niki, please tell me what you're thinking about." I looked at him and wondered if I should lie about my thoughts or not. I finally decided on being very, very, vague.

"I'm just thinking about a whole bunch of stuff. Nothing in general really." I looked at Nate and was holding my breath hoping that he would buy it. And he did. Nate smiled and kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it.

"Okay. I believe you. Just know that I love you and I would do anything for you. And you can tell me anything. You know that right sweetie?" I nodded and Nate smiled and hugged me closely and then kissed my cheek softly. He was just about to say something else when Shane ran into the room and took a deep breath.

"I hope you guys are ready for a BIG lecture. Cause Mitchie and Caitlyn told your parents everything, Nate. But they said that Niki was the one who said all of the stuff and that SHE was the one who started everything. They didn't say that Becky was defending herself, Niki and Melissa and you. They blamed everything on Niki and Becky." I turned to see Nate's eyes hardened, and he was glaring at the wall. I felt my body go tense and I started paling. Nate must have noticed because he sighed and pulled me closer and kissed my forehead and told me not to worry about anything, and that it would all be okay. I nodded and I smiled weakly. Shane sighed and sat down on a chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I wish that Mitchie wasn't here! She's causing trouble!" Nate nodded and Shane groaned. He had his head in his hands and was just groaning and making stupid Shane sounds. He actually kinds reminded me of a Panda. And how they make those cool groaning sounds. Shane sounded like one. Shane the Panda. The black and white fuzzy Panda. I giggled to myself and thought that I was giggling in my head but I was actually giggling aloud. This caused me strange looks from Shane and Nate.

"What's so funny?" I shook my head and said nothing. Shane rolled his eyes and then when he turned his head. I mumbled 'Panda'. Nate heard and he started chuckling and kissed my lips quickly.

"You're such a cutie." I blushed and pushed him away and then moved away from him. Nate pouted and was about to move closer when Jason, Melissa and Becky stormed into the room. Becky and Melissa looked mad and Jason just looked, normal. Well as normal as Jason could be.

"We are about to get the biggest lecture of all time." Melissa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at the floor and started sneering.

"Those stupid little cows!!! They said that everything was my fault, Becky's fault and Niki's fault. They didn't take responsibility for anything!" Nate nodded and Melissa glared again and then stomped her foot and sat down. Everyone was silent and then after a couple of seconds, Mr. and Mrs. Grey walked in and stood in front of everyone. They stood there and no one said anything. We knew that we were in trouble. But this was torture. Having no one speak. But finally Mr. and Mrs. Grey spoke.

"Okay. So what's your story. Because the story that we got told, was that Niki was calling Caitlyn very mean and rude things." My jaw dropped and I shook my head and I was afraid that they were going to believe them.

"But, we didn't believe that Niki would do such a thing because she is too nice." I smiled and knew that at least I was off the hook. Nate smiled and rubbed his thumb over my hand and kissed my cheek.

"But we are not quite sure about the rest of the story. So if you want to defend yourselves, I suggest you do it now." Becky looked at Melissa and they exchanged glances. Melissa took a deep breath and started to explain the story.

"Well, you see what happened was that Caitlyn and Mitchie was starting to trash talk Niki and Becky. And then they started saying that Becky and Nate were sexually active and the same with Shane and Becky. And then they said that nobody in our family was decent." Mr. and Mrs. Grey nodded and thought for a moment and the awkwardness intensified.

"Becky, why did you hit Mitchie?" Becky's eyes narrowed and she rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that they were actually asking that.

"Because they were dissing my family! And Nate and Shane! What else was I supposed to do?" Mr. and Mrs. Grey shook their heads and I sighed. I knew where this was going. And I knew that Becky wouldn't like it at all.

"Becky, I know that you think that you were defending you're family, but violence is never the answer. You could've stood up for them and not have hit them." Becky's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. They were taking the evil cows sides? She tried saying something but all that came out were stutters. Finally she could speak.

"You're taking their side?" They shook their head and Becky scoffed, and glared at them.

"Look, Becky, we have to punish you guys. The Not So Secret manager was going to sue you guys for abuse. This is the only way to ensure that he doesn't sue." Becky rolled her eyes and the rest of us were silent. Mr. and Mrs. Grey sighed and rubbed their temples and took a deep breath.

"Becky, you and Melissa will be helping out with catering. And Niki, you will be helping…" And that's how far they got, before Nate interrupted them.

"Niki? Why Niki? She was one of the victims! She shouldn't have to be punished!" Mr. and Mrs. Grey sighed and I knew that the evil cows had something to do with this.

"Caitlyn said that Niki was the main problem and that she is the one who started it. So the Not So Secret manager, believed Caitlyn and now she has to help too." Nate scoffed and muttered something's and then sat back in the seat and started grumbling.

"Anyway Niki, you will be Connect Three's assistant. You will get them water or whatever they need for a couple of days. It's nothing major, because we know that you didn't do anything and that you really were the victim." I nodded and they smiled and got up and made sure that everyone was clear on what had to be done. When they saw that everyone was, they left. And slowly everyone else left to the stage, where the sound check would be held.

We got there and Connect Three got on the stage, and got into position. I saw Caitlyn wave and secretly wink at Nate and I felt that threatened emotion sweep me away. I stared at her and when she finally noticed, she glared at me evilly. Man, if looks could kill. But then I looked at Nate and he smiled and I waved and he waved back. He winked and blew a kiss and I blushed and stared at my feet. They started playing and all I could see was Nate.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Nate looked at me and smiled as he kept singing. I looked over at Caitlyn and she was smiling. I wondered if she thought that the song was about her.__

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

When Shane starting singing his part, I saw Becky blush and she tried to avoid Shane's gaze. But it was failing. I looked over and Mitchie was glaring at Becky and she had her arms crossed and she did not look happy at all.__

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

When Nate started singing about kissing, I saw him wink and I blushed. I stared at him and found myself lost in his eyes and his voice. And then I was brought of lala land by Jason playing an amazing solo. I looked over at Melissa and seen her eyes light up. She really did love him.__

Now I'm...

(Guitar solo)

YEAH, OH

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
[ohhh]  
Love Bug again  
[woo!]  


When they were finished playing, me, Melissa and Becky all had speechless looks. We didn't know what to say. It was amazing! Becky was about to say something when Caitlyn walked up to us and look me straight in they eyes.

"Looks like you're going to be a servant for a while. Finally good to see that you know where you belong. See you later wanna-be Cinderella."

**Authors Note: **

Hey guys! So I just want to remind you to please review and give your comments. They are really appreciated. And I also want to let you know that while I am writing this, I am also writing a Niki/Jason story called 'You Belong With Me'. So I am going to be busy trying to keep up with both. But anyway please review! Thanks so much for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. I hope you like it. And I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and kept waiting for a new chapter. I'm sorry about that. But please review!

Chapter 6: Shane, why do you have to be such a…

You would have thought that being the bands assistant would be fun. You get to follow them around everywhere, and hang out with them. Well it's not all that and a bowl of lucky charms. The first day of me being there assistant was complete and total torture! But I'll start at the beginning of the day and end at the end of the worst day.

The beginning of the day was amazing because Nate was sitting on the edge of my bunks waiting for me to get up. I woke up and he kissed my lips softly waking me up fully. He smiled and handed me a red rose, as he promised. But on this rose, there was a note attached to it.

_Hey sweets,_

_I love you so much. I never wanna be without you. You're the only love of my life. And here are 5 reasons why._

_You make me wanna smile all the time even when I really don't want to_

_You make my heart beat fast and I love the feeling_

_Your eyes are the only thing that I want to see when I wake up in the morning_

_Even when I'm the worst person in the world, you'd still love me_

_And the most important reason?_

_You're just you. And that's all I need._

_Love forever and ever,_

_Nate, the love of your life._

I read the note and I felt my heart start racing. I felt my cheeks warm up and I knew that I was blushing. I read the note again and re-read the note. I looked down at the note and didn't say anything. I heard Nate move closer until he was right beside me.

"And all of it is true. None of it is a lie." I smiled and Nate leaned over to kiss my cheek. I smiled and then leaned in and it looked like I was going to kiss his cheek but instead I kissed his lips. I pulled Nate in closer, and he was just about to start kissing back when Shane walked in.

"OH MY….NATE DISCONNECT YOUR LIPS FROM NIKI'S!" Nate did as he was told. He broke off the kiss and glared at Shane.

"Shane, me and her are married, you're going to have to get used to it eventually." Shane rolled his eyes and flicked Nate in the forehead.

"Dude, she is like my little sister. I don't need to see that." Nate rolled his eyes and Shane pushed him aside and took over his spot.

"So I heard that you, little missy, have to be my assistant for the rest of the week." I nodded and Shane smiled and cracked his neck.

"Good. Then I can officially say 'Welcome to Hell'" And with, Shane got up and walked out of the room. Nate glared at him retreating figure and sat down on the bed again.

"What did he mean by 'welcome to Hell' Nate?" Nate sighed and shook his head while muttering something's under his breath.

"Shane never goes easy on an assistant. Even if he is best friends with you, he still won't go easy on you. He made our last assistant cry. Poor girl." My eyes widened and I paled a bit. I wasn't ready fro this then. I've never made Shane mad. He's never wanted to make me cry. On purpose.

"Don't worry about it Niki. It'll be fine." I nodded and Nate kissed my forehead and got up, and was about to leave the room when he turned around.

"By the way, the assistants are supposed to be by the stage in 15 minutes." Nate blew a kiss and left. When I heard that, I rushed up and grabbed a brush and started brushing my hair. Then I grabbed some jeans and a tee-shirt and stripped as fast as I could and got re-dressed. I rushed into the bathroom. I quickly did what I needed to do and rushed out. While I was trying to get there on time, I was tying up my shoes and trying to hop on one foot. I got there and took a deep breath, trying to compose myself.

"Hey, there you are! You were almost late! Not good to be late, on your very first day." I looked at Shane and he looked quite evil. He was smiling like a maniac and it almost looked as if he would laugh evilly any moment.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Shane." I saw him smirk even more and he hopped off of the stage and walked over to me.

"Hey Niki, would you be a good little assistant and run back to the bus and get me Jason's guitar? He forgot it. Please?" I nodded and turned around and started jogging back to the bus. I walked on and grabbed his guitar and walked out. I was walking back and thinking to myself, I was walking slow so when I got back to the bus, it was around ten minutes.

"Niki! You have to be faster than that! You're not doing a very good job at being an assistant." I rolled my eyes and Shane smiled and took the guitar and gave it to Jason. Jason plugged it in and they started playing. They were halfway through a song, when Shane stopped. Everybody else stopped and his evil smile grew.

"Niki! I'm thirsty and I need water. Please!" I nodded and ran off to get the water. I went to the water fountain and filled up a bottle. I ran back and handed it to Shane. He tasted some and then he spit it out. Evidently, it got all over me. I wiped off the water and spit and glared at Shane.

"This is tap water! I wanted bottled water from the machine or whatever. NO tap water! Get me some more." He turned around and I glared at him. I turned around and went to find some water. I finally found a vending machine. I pulled out some money and put some in. I got the water and ran back hoping that I wouldn't get into trouble. When I got there I seen Mr. and Mrs. Grey standing there talking to the guys.

"Ahh! There she is. There's Niki with my water." I nodded and Shane tasted some more and then spit it out again. I rolled my eyes and he handed it back to me.

"I need water from the other machine." I nodded and smiled and took the bottle.

"Oh yeah and Niki. Do it right this time. Kay?" when he said that, I was glaring at the floor. I turned around and walked back to Shane. I stood right in front of him and threw the bottle at him.

"You know Shane, you can't take the water and that water bottle, and you can shove it right up your…" I didn't get any farther because Nate stopped me first. Shane glared at me and threw the bottle back.

"Do it again. And do it right." I nodded and Shane smiled. He turned around and told Jason and Nate that they had a ten minute break. Nate and Jason went off into their corners. And I found it odd that he walke doff without looking at me. But I shrugged it off and went to find the right bottle. When I did find the water, I bought two bottles. I started walking back when I heard some kind of moans. I followed the sound and when I turned the corner, I saw two people making out. I couldn't tell who it was, so I walked closer.

"Wha…wha…what?" I was whispering to myself. I felt my heart break. I was standing there, and Nate was pushing Caitlyn against the wall, and one of his hands was up her shirt and the other was on her belt. And his mouth was connected to her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. And I would like to thank: **JonasBrothersMusic**, **xJustSunshinex**, **muzzy power**, and **Xxalternatechica7xX** for reviewing. And yes, Nate is an a-hole, for cheating. But the reviews were awesome and they made me want to update faster. So thanks for the reviews and I hope that you keep reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Camp Rock characters. Or Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I do own, Becky, Melissa, Niki and Gavin.

Chapter 7: The mistake.

I didn't know what to do. I was married to Nate, and I love him. But he was cheating on me. Well he didn't know that I knew. I was so confused. I had no idea what to do. I should probably talk to someone. But who? If I talk to Becky, then she'll tell Shane and Shane will tell Jason who will yell at Nate. I couldn't have that. I guess I should talk to Melissa. If I talk to Melissa, then she will keep it quiet. And she is my older sister and older siblings give advice. I pulled out my phone and text Melissa to see if she could talk. I was pacing back and forth until I got a message. I let out a sigh of relief when Melissa said that she could talk. I walked to the tour bus where she was and knocked on the door. She let me in and sat on the couch, happy and bubbly.

"Before you tell me what you needed to talk about. I have to tell you something first." I nodded and waited for a while. Melissa was smiling from ear to ear and I was waiting patiently.

"Jason wrote a new love song for me!" Melissa started jumping up and down and screaming a little. I looked down at my feet and smiled slightly. I didn't want to tell her what happened now. It would suck ruining her day. I was hoping to sneak away before she could calm down. But just as I was about to leave, she stopped me.

"So what did you want to talk about? Is Nate doing really romantic things for you? Does he tell you he loves you all the time?" I felt tears coming to my eyes, thinking about what happened yesterday. Seeing him and her. I shook my head and burst in tears. Melissa looked shocked and rushed to my side, asking me what was wrong.

"He-he-he…" I couldn't get it out. All I could do was cry. I felt Melissa hugging me and asking me what was wrong over and over again. I kept choking out little words. She just kept quiet until I was calm enough to start talking again.

"Now, Niki, tell me what's wrong?" I nodded my head and took a couple of deep breaths and started explaining what happened.

"Well, I'm supposed to be the guy's assistant, but Shane is being a complete a-hole. And I got him water and he didn't like it. So I had to go and buy him bottled water. And when I was coming back I saw…I saw..." I couldn't finish the sentence because a new set of tears came. And once again I was bawling my eyes out. Melissa tried calming me down and told me to take a deep breath and finish the explanation.

"HE CHEATED ON ME! NATE CHEATED ON ME WITH CAITLYN!" Melissa's eyes widened and she stared at me funny.

"Are you sure that he cheated? Maybe they were just talking." I stared at Melissa while crying, and she shrugged.

"MELISSA! HE WAS MAKING HER MOAN! HE WAS KISSING HER AND HIS HAND WAS UP HER SHIRT!" Melissa's jaw dropped and she started stuttering and couldn't find the words to say.

"Bu-but Nate loves you. He wouldn't cheat on you." I stared at Melissa, tears running down my face. I couldn't believe that she didn't believe me.

"Unless if he still has feelings for Caitlyn." Melissa was thinking to herself and I was sobbing thinking about why he would do this.

"I LOVE HIM! AND HE HAS TO GO AND CHEAT ON ME! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Melissa nodded and sighed. She had no idea what to do.

"Do you want ice cream? It helps with this kind of stuff." I calmed down a bit and nodded.

Melissa smiled and got up, grabbed her wallet and left saying that she would be back in a bit. I sat there silent tears running down my face, not really thinking about anything. Then I remembered all of the pictures that me and him took together. I got up and went to the back, I pulled out the photo album that I had, and I pulled out all of the pictures of me and Nate together. I grabbed some scissors and sat down on the couch. I took out the first picture and took the scissors and cut right down the middle, so I was on one side and Nate was on the other. I smiled to myself and did this to every picture. Once I was done, I took the pictures of Nate and ripped them up into tiny little pieces. I had just finished when Melissa came back. She had two bags in her hands. She sat down on the couch and took everything out of the bags.

In one bag, Melissa had two small tubs of ice cream. And in the other she had chocolate, caramel, and marshmallows. I smiled and Melissa grabbed two spoons and gave me one, and she kept one. She opened the lid and started digging in. I smiled and started eating too.

"So, I see that you cut up all of the pictures of you and Nate. Nice. That also helps when you get cheated on." I nodded and Melissa frowned and looked at her feet.

"I remember when Jason cheated on me." I stared at her jaw dropped and she smiled s little.

"Jason cheated on you? No way! He's crazy for you!" Melissa shrugged and ate some more ice cream.

"It was just after we got married, and he was always leaving and going out at night. And he would come back until up to three hours later. And when he did, he would always smell like perfume. At first I thought nothing of it, but he kept doing it more and more. I finally confronted him about it and he said that he had been cheating on me. It broke my heart. And at first I didn't want to forgive him, but I did eventually. And he promised that he would never do it again. And he hasn't." I stared at Melissa shocked. I didn't believe that that was true.

"Look, Niki, I can't say that I know exactly what you're going through. Because I don't. Jason only went to hang out with a girl. And halfway through the 'date' he said that he would feel guilty and leave. Jason didn't kiss anyone. And Nate did, so I don't know what kind of advice to give you or what to say. Because I don't know really know what you're going through." I nodded and Melissa gave me a hug and put everything away in the cupboards.

"You stay here. I'm going to go and ask Mr. and Mrs. Grey if I can switch you jobs for a while. You're in no mood to see Nate right now. And plus if Shane's a jerk, I'll just have to kick his butt." I nodded and Melissa left again.

After she left, I started thinking to myself. I couldn't believe that Jason would actually cheat on Melissa. He was so in love with her, I mean she was all he ever thought about. But as long as those two worked it out then it would be fine. I sighed and turned on the T.V. I switched to the movie channel and started watching The Princess Bride.

Half an hour later, Melissa came back and she was smiling widely. She sat down on the couch and stared at the T.V. for a while before turning to me. I sighed and turned of the T.V. and stared at her.

"You no longer have to the assistant!" I smiled and hugged Melissa. She smiled and looked at her watch and then ran off the bus. I smiled to myself and got up to get dressed. I had to help prepare food in 15 minutes. I grabbed a hoodie and some skinny jeans, and black and blue converse and walked off the bus.

When I got to the kitchen, Becky was there sitting on the counter munching on a carrot. When she saw me she smiled and hopped off and hugged me.

"I am so excited that you and I get to work together! Melissa is no fun. She just keeps talking about how amazing Jason is." I laughed a little and put on an apron. Becky followed and put one on and started washing the veggies.

______________________________________

Melissa took a deep breath and walked towards the stage. Shane was standing there holding a mike and talking to Nate. Caitlyn was standing beside Gavin, holding his hand, staring at Nate. Melissa glared at Caitlyn and Nate and walked on the stage. Jason smiled and rushed over to her and kissed her softly, while hugging her tightly.

"Melissa, what are you doing? I though that you were supposed to be help cater?" Melissa shook her head and Jason looked confused.

"I talked to Mr. and Mrs. Grey and they said that me and Niki could switch jobs." Jason smiled and pulled her closer, and rested his head on hers.

"Good. This means that I can spend more time with you." Melissa smiled and kissed Jason's cheek and pulled out of his grasp. Shane stood there watching everything rolling his eyes.

"Melissa! I need some water, and a guitar for Nate and I need a jacket. It's cold." Melissa smiled and grabbed some water from Jason. She took the microphone away from Shane and handed it to Jason. She took the lip off of the bottle and dumped it over Shane's head.

"FYI Shane. I am your assistant. Not your servant. If you want some water and a jacket, then you can go and get it yourself. But I am not going to do that for you. My job is simple. I get things that you can't get for yourselves because you are rehearsing. Things like Nate's guitar. You got it?" Shane nodded fearfully, and Melissa smiled and walked off of the stage, to go and get Nate's guitar.

______________________ The next Day___________________________

I was avoiding Nate all that I could. When we had to go to sleep, I would sleep on the couch, because he would go to sleep and I would stay up until he went to sleep. I haven't confronted him about it yet. But I had a feeling that he was still cheating on me. Jason and Melissa were being very secretive about what they were doing.

Tonight we would be staying in a hotel, thankfully. And we had the entire day to do whatever we wanted. MR. and Mrs. Grey wanted to have two couples in one room, which is what everyone wanted except for Jason and Melissa. Jason asked Mr. and Mrs. Grey if they could just have their own room. They wanted to know why and Jason said that he didn't want to be stuck in a room full of teenagers. Mr. and Mrs. Grey agreed to that. And now Melissa and Jason have their own room. So that leaved me, Nate, Shane and Becky all stuck in one room.

The hotel was massive! And so were the rooms. There were 29 floors. And the pool was huge. The pool had a deep end, a shallow end, a hot tub, a sauna, and 2 waterslides. And there was this little secluded corner in the pool. Which everyone called make-out manor. When all of us 'teenagers' including Jason and Melissa, went swimming, Nate and Caitlyn would always disappear. I knew what they were doing. They were making out. They would come back 5 minutes after they left and Nate would have a look on his face. He didn't know that I knew.

When they got back and I saw the look on his face, I left. I got dressed, and went back up to the hotel room. I saw Melissa looking at me with concern, I saw Nate give me a look. But he didn't follow me. That was the saddest part. He never followed me.

I got up to the room, and sat on the bed. I didn't know what to do. I was tired of him cheating on me. I didn't know if he even loved me anymore. I sighed and crawled under the blankets and drifted off to sleep. While Nate was downstairs probably, making out with her.

An hour later, I was woken up by Melissa jumping on my bed. She was poking me and shaking me trying to get me awake. I rolled over and rubbed my eyes and she smiled. Her smile was wider than I'd ever seen it. She sat down on the bed. But couldn't stay still.

"Melissa, what are you so happy about?" She smiled some more and started giggling.

"Niki! I'm pregnant!"

Authors note:

Okay so there is another chapter. And Melissa is pregnant. Which explains why Jason wanted him and Melissa to have a private room. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I want to thank:, **JonasBrothersMusic**, **muzzy power**, **Xxalternatechic7xX**, and **xJustSunshinex**, for reviewing and putting in your input. It means a lot, and it influences what happens in the story.

Chapter 8: The Confrontation.

I stared at Melissa. She was smiling ear to ear and I was staring at her. She was sitting there waiting for a response from me.

"You're eggo is preggo?" She nodded and I smiled widely. Even though my life was horrible at the moment, I could still congratulate Melissa's awesome life.

"Niki! This means that you are going to have a niece or nephew!" I smiled and Melissa beamed. I looked at her and then looked down at my feet, and then back up at her.

"Have you told Jason yet?" Melissa shook her head and then leaned back on the headboard.

"I'm going to do that later tonight. But I'm so excited! I'm going to be a mommy! I'm so happy!" I smiled at Melissa and thought about her being a mom.

"I think you'll be a good mom." Melissa smiled again and rubbed her tummy.

"The only thing that I'm worried about is how Mr. and Mrs. Grey are going to react. Will they be happy? Will they be upset? I don't know what they will think." I nodded and Melissa kissed her hand and pressed it to her tummy.

"It doesn't matter what happens, baby. If Mr. and Mrs. Grey don't like me getting pregnant, well that's too bad. I love you and I'm not ever going to leave or get rid of you." I smiled and Melissa beamed again. I looked at her and she yawned and laid back.

"Melissa, do you remember what we learned in health? About babies?" She shook her head and I sighed.

"From now on you have to sleep on your side. Otherwise, you will hurt the baby." When she heard that she quickly turned on her side and looked guilty.

"I'm never sleeping on my back. Not until my baby is out of my tummy." I nodded and Melissa pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes.

"Me and my baby are tired. Can you tell Jason that I'm sleeping? And if he asks why just say that I'm tired." I nodded and walked quietly out of the room. I closed the door silently, and was met by someone rubbing their arms up and down mine. I turned around and saw Nate standing there with a smile on his face. I stared at him and wanted nothing more than to smack the smile off of him.

"I missed you today Niki." I rolled my eyes and walked passed him, leaving him puzzled.

"Baby, did you not hear what I said? I missed you." I turned around and rolled my eyes again and kept walking.

"I know that Nate. I heard you." He stood there a little shocked and then ran to keep up to me.

"Isn't this the part where you say 'I missed you too Nate. I love you' or something like that?" I stopped right in front of Jason's door. I turned around and stared at Nate.

"Isn't this the part where you screw off? Or something like that?" I turned around and walked into Jason's room, and slammed the door in Nate's face.

Becky was sitting in the lounge reading Romeo and Juliet, when out of nowhere it disappeared. She turned around and saw Danny standing there with a smirk on his face, holding the book. He smiled and held it above his head. Becky stared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Danny, give me the book!" Danny shook his head and held it higher.

"Manners, Mrs." Becky rolled her eyes. She batted her eyelashes and stared up at Danny as innocently as she could.

"Please give me my book Danny." Danny thought about it and shook his head. He took the book and tucked it under his arm and began walking away. Becky slammed her hand into the pillows on the couches and pushed herself up. She stormed after Danny.

"Danny! I need my book!" He smirked and got into an open elevator.

"You want your book? Come and get it." The doors closed right before Becky could say anything else. She crossed her arms over her chest. She pushed the elevator button and stepped in. She was glaring at the elevator doors. When they finally opened, she stormed down the hall, towards Danny's room. She was stopped halfway there by Nate.

"Do you know why Niki is mad at me?" Becky looked at Nate and shoved him aside as she walked to Danny's room. She knocked on the door, and waited. When she didn't get a reply, she started pounding on the door. A few minutes later, Danny opened the door, grinning widely.

"Becky! What an unexpected surprise! What are you doing here?" Becky glared at Danny and pushed passed him. She stood in the middle of the room and then turned around to look at him.

"Where is my book?" Danny tilted his head to the side and stroked his chin.

"Your book? What book? I don't recall any book of yours." Becky glared at him and walked closer to him.

"You know what book. The book that you stole from me. The book that I was reading." Danny looked at Becky and shook his head. Becky, stared at him and then rolled her eyes.

"I need my book back Danny!" Danny smiled and walked closer to Becky. She looked at him oddly and he just stood there with a goofy smile.

"Becky." Becky turned her head and Danny smiled again.

"I love you."

Jason stood in his room trying to fix a picture that was crooked. He had it perfect, and he stood there to admire how wonderfully straight it was. But as soon as I stormed into the room, it went crooked again.

"Niki! I just had that perfect!" I looked at Jason and he looked at me.

"Oh go build yourself a birdhouse or something!" Jason's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Oh no you didn't!" he snapped his fingers and I held back a laugh.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated. I mean I have so much on my mind and the stupid picture that you are trying to fix is not helping!" Jason stared at me and he sighed.

"Does somebody have their period?" I glared at him and grabbed a pillow off of the bed. I swung it at him and it hit him right in the face.

"No I do NOT have my period!" he put his hands up in defence and stepped back a bit.

"So where is Melissa?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. Man, that boy sure is whipped. He can't spend five minutes away from her.

"She's sleeping. She's tired." Jason nodded and he stared at the picture again and tried to make it straight again. I grabbed the picture from him and threw it on the bed.

"Jason! Will you leave the picture alone! It's not that important right now!" he stared at me and then smiled.

"Did Nate forget to give you a rose today?" I cringed and glared at Jason.

"What Jason?" He gave me a confused look.

"Did Nate give you a rose today? I saw him carrying a whole bunch this morning." I froze and I felt my heart race.

Nate stood in front of Caitlyn's door holding a dozen of roses. He knocked slightly and the door opened and Caitlyn stood there smiling. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in. She took the roses and put them in water. When she came back, Nate was sitting on the bed smiling up at her.

"Nate, you have to tell me, why are cheating on the 'love of you're life' huh?" Nate smiled at her and he dragged her down beside him.

"I still have feelings for you." Caitlyn smiled and kissed Nate lightly.

"There's gotta be another reason why." Nate smiled and Caitlyn waited for him to tell.

"She doesn't put out."

Authors Note:

There is another chapter of the drama. Thanks ohhmyyjonass'sbff, you just made this story which was at a drama level of 5 and turned it into a story with a drama level of 12. Anyway please review. And yes Nate is an a-hole who has very bad needs. And I'm not sure if they will end up staying together or splitting up. I also need baby name suggestions. Boy and Girl. Let me know what you think would be cute.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. I hope you guys will like it. Anyways so I want to thank: **xJustSunshinex, joejonaslover16, OneToughCookie**, and **JonasBrothersMusic** for reviewing. The reviews are awesome guys. And I really appreciate the reviews. They make me want to update faster.

Chapter 9: The almost end of the not-so-perfect relationship.

Nate can't keep secrets. He can't keep his lust life secret. He can't keep anything to himself. Because when he tries, someone finds out. And luckily for me, someone found out about him having sex and saying all of that stuff. That person was Becky.

I was sitting on the hotel bed, thinking to myself and trying to write a song. I was getting no where because I didn't know what to write. My mind was drawing a blank, when I needed it the most. I put everything down when I saw Becky run into the room.

"Nate's cheating on you!" I stared at Becky and nodded. She looked at me and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I stared at her and sighed.

"Because I didn't want to get you mad at him. I know you two are friends." Becky smacked her forehead and she sat down beside me.

"I am NOT friends with him after I saw what he did." I nodded and Becky sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Did you confront him?" I shook me head and Becky stared at me, with her jaw dropped.

"I'm going to do it soon." Becky stared at me more and then shook her head.

"If I were you, I would go and kick that boys butt. Especially if he had sex." My eyes widened as I heard the word sex. I whipped my head up to face Becky. I felt tears come to my eyes and I was trying so hard not to cry.

"He-he had s-sex with C-caitlyn?" Becky nodded her head and I let out a deep, shaky breath.

"Wait you didn't know that?" I shook my head and bit my lip and let tears fall down my face.

"I-I d-didn't know" Becky looked shocked.

"Niki, I'm sorry. I thought you knew. That's what I meant when I said cheating." I shook my head and let more tears fall.

"Do you want anything?" I shook my head and wiped away some tears.

"I wanna be alone." Becky nodded and she got up and left. Once she left, I let out a big sob and started crying my eyes out.

___________________Jason and Melissa______________________

Melissa sat nervously on her bed, waiting for Jason to come back. She tried thinking about what she would say. She would think of something to say and then she would stop and shake her head. She got up and started pacing back and forth. She would bite her lip, and play with her hair. A couple minutes later, Jason walked through the door. Melissa grabbed his hand and pulled to the bed. She pushed him down and sat down beside him.

"Jason, can I ask you something?" Jason nodded and Melissa took a deep breath.

"Do you want kids?" Jason stared at her and then nodded.

"I defiantly want kids. I love kids. I cannot wait until they are little Melissa's running around. Oh yeah and Jason Jr.'s of course." Melissa smiled and looked down nervously.

"How soon would you want kids? Do you want kids while you're on tour?" Jason looked confused for a bit and Melissa had to stop herself from giggling.

"I think I would. I mean I would love being able to talk to my children all the time. I would miss them too much to leave them behind. And there is no way that I would ever leave you behind while I went on tour." Melissa smiled and her heart starting beating fast.

"That's a good answer Jase." Jason nodded and leaned over and kissed Melissa's cheek.

"I have a wonderful wife." Melissa smiled and started blushing. She shook her head a little and got back to the point.

"Jason. I'm pregnant." Jason stared at Melissa for a couple of seconds. Just blinking and breathing. He opened and closed his mouth a bit.

"Are you serious?" Melissa nodded.

"You're not joking? At all?" Melissa shook her head.

"Jason. I am not joking. I am pregnant." Jason stared at her and a big smile erupted on his face.

"So I'm going to be a Daddy?" Melissa nodded and Jason's smile got even bigger. He picked up Melissa and twirled her around.

"Melissa! That's amazing news!" Melissa nodded and kissed Jason lightly.

"We are going to have a family Jason!" Jason smiled and kissed Melissa romantically.

"I love you." Melissa stared up into Jason eyes and smiled.

"I love you too."

___________________Meanwhile__________________________

Becky sat down in the lobby, holding a guitar. She was staring at the strings and then at the chords written on the sheet music. She tried playing again, but failed. She sighed and was just about to give up, when Danny plopped down beside her.

"Hey, you need some help with that guitar?" Becky sighed and slowly nodded. Danny smiled and took it from her and started playing the tune.

"This is how you play it. Do you want me to teach you or do you want to do it by yourself?" Becky thought for a bit and then decided.

"I'm going to try again and if I don't get it, then you can teach me." Danny nodded and Becky put her hands to the strings and started strumming. She got the first couple notes and then gave up.

"Danny, I'm incompetent at playing this song. Teach me please?" Danny nodded and told Becky to scooch up. Slowly Danny got behind her and set the guitar on Becky's lap. He took her fingers and pressed them to the strings. He placed his hand on top of hers and started strumming.

"It's really easy once you get used to it." Becky smiled and she kept playing. Danny smiled lightly and looked at Becky out of the corner of his eye.

"Becky. I love you."

________________Later___________________________

I stared at my door, waiting for Nate to come in. I found out from Melissa that he was coming into the room, from Caitlyn's room. I knew now that he had sex with her. I knew that he didn't know that I knew. I knew that I was going to be able to smell her perfume on him. I stared at the door for a couple more minutes. And finally it opened. And in walked Nate.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Nate walked over and leaned in to kiss my lips, but I turned his head so he kissed my cheek. He stared at me funny and went into the bathroom.

"Hey Niki. I love you." I rolled my eyes and tried not to cry. I knew that he was waiting for me to say I love you back.

"Hey Niki, aren't you going to say I love you back? Like you always do?" I let a couple tears fall and wiped them away quickly. Nate came out of the bathroom and sat down beside me. I stood up, and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Nate do you still have feelings for Caitlyn?" Nate's eyes widened a little and he tried calming down. He thought I didn't notice. But I did.

"No of course not Niki. I love you. Not her." I stared at him and started getting more and more upset.

"You always seem to be disappearing with her. Is there a reason for that?" Nate gulped and he started stuttering.

"W-well she used to be m-my best f-friend. I just wanted t-to get c-caught up" I wanted so bad to roll my eyes, but I stopped myself.

"The last time I checked, 'checking up' didn't involve cheating on your wife." Nate's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"H-how did you find out?" I stared at him and let some more tears fall.

"I also know that you had sex with her. What you wanted me to 'put out' just because we are married?" Nate just sat there in shock.

"Since I don't 'put out', I can't satisfy your 'sexual needs'. So you went to Caitlyn." Nate just looked down and nodded. I let out a couple sobs and started crying.

"I can't believe you Nate." I shook my head and started crying more.

"I'm sorry Niki! I really do love you! You're my wife! I love you so much! And I'm so sorry! Please you have to forgive me! I'm so sorry!" I glared at Nate and shook my head.

"You know what Nate? You can take that sorry and you can shove it up your ass! And while you're at it, you can have this back. It obviously means nothing to you." I took off my wedding ring and threw it at him. I turned around and left the room slamming the door in the process.

"So much for love huh?" I said that quietly to myself while crying silent tears.

**Authors Note:**

So there is another chapter. And Jason found out about the baby. And he is excited. Danny is making a move on Becky, who is married. And Nate is messing up his marriage. Anyway so if you have anymore Baby name suggestions than let me know. And thanks to everyone who already gave me ideas for names. I just need a couple names. Anyway so please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. So here is another chapter. And I've added Shane and Becky moments, because I know that there hasn't really been any. I would like to thank all of you who have suggested baby names. I would like a couple more names though. Some names that can be for a boy or a girl, because I am going to combine some of the names that have been suggested. I would like to thank: **OneToughCookie, SmilesAndLaughs, xJustSunshinex**, and **JonasBrothersMusic **for reviewing. The reviews are great and I really love getting feedback to let me know how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: I only own Not so Secret, Niki, Melissa, and Becky. Nobody else. I don't own the song 'You're not sorry' that is by Taylor Swift. And I don't own 'Please Be Mine' that is by The Jonas Brothers.

Chapter 10: He's not sorry enough

I do believe that if you've fallen in love then you can fall out of love. And I think that Nate has fallen out of love. I don't know him like I thought I did. I didn't know about his flings with Caitlyn. I knew that they were exes and that they went to Camp Rock and fell in love, once upon a time. But I didn't know that they had been on and off. I didn't know that they were going to be engaged. They _were _going to be engaged before Nate was supposed to get married to Becky. Which explains why he still wants Caitlyn? He loves her. And I'm just here as a distraction for his parents. Lovely huh.

And Shane and Jason's last names are Grey now too. They got them changed because they said that they're parents pretty much disowned them. So now they are officially adopted into the Grey family. Melissa and Jason were super excited about their baby. They still needed to tell Mr. and Mrs. Grey and they were dreading it. Melissa was scared that they would over-react. And she knew that they would.

It's amazing how your life can be down the tubes, but somebody else's life can be going great. I admit I was a little jealous of Melissa and Jason. I mean they were having it so good. They loved eachother immensely and they were going to have a baby. They were soul mates. But then there was my life. In the tubes.

I was sitting on the hotel bed, thinking to myself. I picked up my notebook again and opened it to a new page. I looked down at the blank page and started crying again. I grabbed a pen and started writing a song. I put so much emotion into the song. I was crying and there were tear spots on the page. I sighed and put down the notebook. I quickly ran over to Jason's room and snuck in. I grabbed his acoustic guitar and left a note saying that I had it. I rushed back to my room, and opened the notebook. I sat down on the bed and started playing some chords and began to sing the song.

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around  
_I felt tears come to my eyes and I realised that Nate **did **think that it would be fine again. But it wouldn't be.

_  
You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no  
_I didn't think that Nate was sorry enough. I'm just so hurt. I don't want to hurt anymore. But he's still hurting me.

_  
Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before  
_Nate has too many secrets. I wish he would've told me some of them. I feel like I can't trust him. Now I know that I can't trust him.

_  
But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo  
You're not sorry no no no noo_My heart is breaking every time that I think of Nate and Caitlyn together. His 'love' for me has disappeared. And it breaks my heart.

You had me calling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away no  
You use to shine so bright  
But I watched our love it fade

_So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry.  
No, no, Oh.  
You're not sorry.  
No, no. Oh._

I played the last note and let out sobs. I felt tears fall on the guitar. I just let tears fall, and let out more sobs. I put down the guitar and grabbed a pillow. I hugged the pillow to my chest and started sobbing into the pillow. I hated Nate Grey! I hated him! He destroyed me! But I can't help but love him.

_______________________Shane and Becky___________________________

Shane sat in Jason's room to have some privacy. He sat there waiting for Becky. He was holding Nate's acoustic guitar taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. He took a deep breath as Becky walked into the room. She stared at Shane and slowly sat on the bed.

"Becky, I wrote this song for you. I really hope you like it." Becky nodded and Shane started playing, and singing.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
_Shane stared right into Becky's eyes and swore his heart stopped.

_  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through  
_He had heard people say that they wouldn't make it. He knew that they would. He loved her too much to let her go.

_  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  
_Shane knew that Becky was his true love. He just wanted to show her how much he loved her. And this is how.

_  
I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough  
_Shane wanted to be good enough for Becky. And so far he was. But he wanted to be more than enough.

_  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  
_Shane was going to be with Becky forever. At least that's what he planned.

_  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
_Shane looked into her eyes and smiled. Even if it was the worst day of his life, Becky would always make him smile.

_  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

Shane finished the song and smiled at Becky. He leaned over and kissed her lips. Becky blushed and leaned in a bit. Shane smiled and pulled away and smiled, making Becky blush more.

"Becky, I love you. And this song proves it." Becky smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ears. She moved over so that she was right beside Shane. She hugged him and she let her head fall on his shoulder.

"I love you too. So much." Shane smiled and kissed her forehead.

________________________Jalissa_________________________

Jason and Melissa stood in front of Mr. and Mrs. Grey's hotel room. Melissa took a deep breath and rubbed her tummy. Jason looked at her and kissed her cheek, he held her hand and knocked slowly on the door. The door opened a couple minutes later, and they walked in. The stood in the middle of the room, staring at Mr. and Mrs. Grey.

"What did you guys want to talk about?" Melissa stood there nervously and stared up at Jason.

"Well, you see what happened was that…well…" Mr. and Mrs. Grey sat on the beds staring at Melissa, waiting to hear the news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I'm pregnant." Mr. and Mrs. Grey stared at Melissa, in shock.

"What! Jason what were you thinking! You cannot start a family on tour!" Jason stared at Mr. and Mrs. Grey and stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Mrs. Grey gave Melissa a dirty look.

"Are you planning on getting an abortion?" Melissa's eyes widened and she dropped Jason's hand. She glared at Mrs. Grey and put her hand on her stomach.

"I am **NOT** getting rid of **OUR** baby! I love it! And it is going to grow up with a loving father! It is not going to die!" Mrs. Grey's eyes hardened and she had a firm look on her face.

"Melissa, I know that you are already attached to the baby, but you can't keep it. Think of Jason's future. He can't just stop touring because of a baby." Jason snapped his head around to stare at Mrs. Grey.

"I want this baby just as much as Melissa does. And we already talked about this. Melissa is going to have the baby. I am going to stay on tour and we are going to have a family." Mr. Grey rolled his eyes, and put in his input.

"Jason, we just think that it would be better, if you and Melissa didn't have children at this time." Melissa was just about to say something when Mrs. Grey interrupted her.

"Have you thought about adoption Melissa? You can still have the baby, you just give it up." Melissa's glare intensified. She was going to say something bus was interrupted again.

"It's either adoption or abortion." Melissa glared at both Mr. Grey and Mrs. Grey.

"I choose neither." She gave them a quick glare and stormed out of the room dragging Jason behind her.

________________________Meanwhile____________________

Nate sat in the lobby staring at my wedding ring that I threw at him. He was thinking to himself and holding it rubbing his fingers over it. He had tears in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall.

I stepped out of the elevator and got down to the lobby and saw Nate sitting on the couch. I felt tears spring to my eyes, and I was about to turn around and go back to the elevator when Nate saw me. He sprung up and ran over to me and hugged me. I felt my eyes harden and I pushed him away.

"Stay the hell away from me, you cheater." He looked down at his feet, and he couldn't find what to say at first.

"Niki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking. I just acted on impulse and I regret everything." I stared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Nate, what a load of bull. You aren't sorry. If you were really sorry, then you would've stopped the first time that you cheated on me. But you didn't." Nate let his head drop and he sighed.

"Niki, please just forgive me! I didn't mean it! I love you!" I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"Don't leave me Caitlyn! I love you!" I whipped my head around and let tears fall down my face. Nate covered his mouth and realised his mistake.

"Yeah, you sure are sorry Nate." I took a deep breath. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the song that I was writing before. I threw it at him and turned around and started walking away.

"There's a song written about you that shows how I feel."

Authors Note:

So there is another chapter. And it just seems to keep getting more and more dramatic. So I need around two or three unisex names. Please and thank you. I also want to know, what the sex of the baby should be. Should there be just one baby, or twins or triplets. Please review and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. So here is another chapter. I want to thank: **SmilesAndLaughs**, **JonasBrothersMusic** and **xJustSunshinex** for the reviews. Thank you guys so much. You have all given me great ideas. You guys Rock.

Chapter 11: And then she ran away.

After I had given Nate the song, I went into the hotel room and started to pack. I packed all of my clothes, and shoes. I packed all of my pictures. I picked up my notebook, and opened to a page that had a song written on it. I pulled it out and perfected it. I sat down on the bed and looked at everything of mine that was packed. I picked up my guitar and took a deep breath and started playing.

_That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeahah)  
And I can't stand ya  
Almost everything you do  
Makes me wanna smile  
Even I like you for a while (no... oh...)_  
I didn't want to admit that Nate would always be able to make me smile.

_But you won't let me  
You upset me boy  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did  
_Nate would always kiss my lips when I was mad. And then I would forget momentarily what he did.

_But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong  
_I hate how Nate can make me forgive him so easily.

_But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you  
_I need Nate. I love him. But I despise him at the moment.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoah...)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)_  
I hate loving Nate. I hate needing him in my life. I love him. But I hate him.

_And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh_

_Said that it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why (why...)  
And it just ain't right  
_I love Nate more than he loves me. And he takes advantage of that by making me overlook things he does.

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so  
_

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...  
_I hoped that Nate wouldn't always be able to do this to me. But he used to be my best friend. He knows me more than anyone else I know.

_As much I love you (as much as I need you oh...)  
As much as I need you (oooh... as so much I love you)  
As much I love you (oh...)  
As much as I need you_  
I need Nate. And it's killing me inside to love someone like him.

_And I hate that I love  
You soooooooo!  
_

_And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no...)  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate that I love you so... soo..._

I looked down at the song after I finished playing it. I put my guitar on the bed, with the song beside it. I pulled my necklace off and unhooked the chain. I pulled the engagement ring that Nate spent a couple days trying to find. I pulled some blank paper out of my notebook and started writing.

_Nate,_

_I know that you don't love me like I need you to. I know that you love Caitlyn. I know that you would rather have her. So I'm going to make it easy on you and leave. I will always love you. I'm leaving my guitar, a song that I wrote for you and my engagement ring. That way you can remember me._

_Love always,_

_Niki_

I put the note down by the song with the ring on it. I let tears fall down my face, as I grabbed everything that I needed. I walked to the door and stared at the handle. I grabbed the handle and opened the door. I looked back into the hotel room one last time, before walking down the hall.

__________________Jalissa__________________

Melissa and Jason were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Melissa was going to have her first ultra sound and she was extremely nervous. She was drumming her fingers on Jason's leg and bobbing her head to a beat playing in her head.

"Melissa, can you please clam down? I know you're excited but still." Melissa looked at Jason and smiled innocently.

"Jason, you're the one that got me pregnant. So you can suck it up and deal with my impatience." Jason nodded and didn't say anything else. Melissa smiled and leaned against Jason and he kissed the top of her head. A couple minutes later, a nurse came into the waiting room and smiled brightly.

"Mrs. Grey?" Melissa stood up quickly and followed the nurse beaming. Jason followed behind, trying to get Melissa to calm down.

"Okay so Mrs. Grey, I need you to change into this gown and then lay down on the bed. And the doctor will be with you momentarily." Melissa nodded and walked into the bathroom. When she came out, the doctor was already in the room. The doctor smiled at Melissa and tilted her head towards the table. Melissa lay down on the bed and waited for the doctor.

"Hello Melissa, Jason. I'm Doctor Kingsley." Melissa nodded and Jason smiled, happy to have a girl doctor.

"Now Melissa, I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, and it's going to be cold. So just take a deep breath." The doctor started putting gel on Melissa's stomach. Melissa took a deep breath because of the cold and started getting very excited.

The doctor turned on the screen and put the sonic graph on her stomach. She moved it around a bit and then an image appeared on the screen. Melissa smiled widely and squeezed Jason's hand.

"Is that our baby?" The doctor nodded and moved the graph around some more and then frowned. She leaned in to take a better look, and then she smiled.

"Melissa, Jason, congratulations. You're going to be having triplets." Melissa smiled and then heard a thump. She turned around to see Jason lying on floor unconscious.

"Well, looks like he fainted." Melissa nodded and started giggling.

___________________Danny________________________________

Danny sat down in the lounge looking nervous. He just text Becky telling her to meet him here. He looked down at his guitar and then back up at the elevator. He stared at it until it opened a minute later. Becky walked out and his face lit up. He called Becky over and sat her down opposite him.

"I wrote this song when I realised that I was in love with you and might not be able to love you." Becky nodded and Danny started playing.

_From the scrapes and bruises  
To the familiar abuses  
I'll kick and scream but it never changed anything_  
Danny looked nervous. He really hoped that Becky would like the song.

_I could spill my guts out  
Wearing my best little girl pout  
And I almost missed it  
But nobody said that this was gonna be easy_  
Danny knew that this wasn't going to be easy loving someone that she shouldn't love.

_This is not the man I hoped to be  
And I'm just trying to stop the bleeding  
I don't know how to word it  
I just started to deserve it  
And all my, all my faces are alibis  
And me, I'm half the man I wanted to be  
_Danny looked at Becky and felt his heart soar. He was taking a major risk. And he loved it.

_Most times it all comes out wrong  
I don't know the words but I'll hum along  
There's nothing familiar here anymore  
to anyone or anything left to feel alive_  
Danny **needed** Becky to feel alive.

_And I still taste that sickness  
And it makes me crazy without it at best  
But I'm in the same place I used to be  
But I'm trying harder not to be  
_Danny was trying hard not to fall in love with Becky. Shane was in love with her. They were married. And he was Connect Three's opening laugh.

_This is not the man I hoped to be  
And I'm just trying to stop the bleeding  
I don't know how to word it  
I just started to deserve it  
And all my, all my faces are alibis  
And me, I'm half the man I wanted to be_  
_And all my, all my faces are Alibis  
This is not the man I hoped to be  
And I'm just trying to stop the bleeding  
I don't know how the words go  
I just started not to say no  
_Danny looked up to stare into Becky's eyes and he felt himself blush.

So what am I? What am I? So What Am I?

_Don't want it, Don't get it  
I know you won't regret it  
Don't surface, Don't surface  
And I feel so freaking worthless  
Another day is gone and all my faces are alibis  
all my faces are alibis_

Danny stopped playing and stared at Becky. She was silent. So he took this opportunity to talk.

"Becky, as you know, I am in love with you. I need to ask you something." Becky nodded and looked nervous. She waited for Danny to continue.

"Will you leave Shane for me?"

___________________________Meanwhile______________________

Nate was sitting in the lobby, thinking to himself. He sat there thinking about what had happened in the past couple days. He needed to talk to somebody. He didn't want to talk to Becky or Melissa. He sighed and was just about to leave when he saw Shane come out of the elevator.

"Hey Shane, can I talk to you?" Shane nodded and sat beside Nate.

"Yeah what's up dude?" Nate sat there nervously not sure what to say.

"Well, I still have feelings for Caitlyn. But I am in love with Niki." Shane nodded and then looked confused.

"Do you love Niki more?" Nate nodded and Shane smiled.

"Dude, go to her and tell her that." Nate nodded and got up and ran to the elevator and pushed the buttons. He figured that if he told me that he loved me, that everything would be fine. That I would forgive him. Nate got to the room and knocked slowly. When he didn't get an answer, he opened the door and walked in. He looked everywhere and then looked at the bed. He read the song, the note and saw the ring. He stood there shocked and let some tears fall.

'what did I do?' He thought to himself.

Authors Note:

So Niki left, Nate is still in love with her, Danny wants Becky to leave Shane, Melissa and Jason are going to have triplets, and Jason fainted. So now I need to know if the triplets, should be all girls, all boys, two boys and a girl, or two girls and a boy. So let me know what the sex of the babies should be. Please review! Thanks guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. Filled with drama. And…A NEW CHARACTER! So I hope that you guys like it. I hope you guys review. I would like to thank: **xJustSunshinex **and **SmilesAndLaughs **you guys always seem to review for pretty much every chapter. Which is amazing and I want to say that guys officially rock! So thanks for the reviews! Really you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own any song, or any characters. The only characters that I do own are: Niki, Melissa, Becky and Jason Davidson.

Chapter 12: The saddest song.

I sat in the cab on my way to the airport. I wondered how long it would take Nate to see the note. I wondered if he would even care or not. I sighed and put my head against the glass. I looked out onto the city and all its rainy weather. I loved the rain. I loved how calming it could be. But today the rain wasn't calming. It was saddening. I would've loved to know how it feels to kiss Nate in the rain.

'I gave that boy my heart and everything in it. And he stomped on it, broke it into billions of tiny pieces. And then threw it back at me practically saying 'Here. I'm finished with this. And I don't need it anymore.' I am so naive sometimes.' I thought that to myself while wishing to be somewhere else. I just sighed and knew that soon, I was going to be where I needed to be.

The cab stopped at the airport and I got out and grabbed my stuff. I pulled it behind me and took a deep breath. What I was doing at the moment was running away from my family. Jason and Shane were pretty much my older brothers. They were always there for me and they were protective. Melissa and Becky are the two VERY best sisters that you could ask for. Not only are we sisters, but we are also best friends. It hurt me to think that I was going to hurt them all.

But I just sighed and dragged my stuff along into the airport and sat down on the bench. I grabbed my plane ticket and tried to find out where I was supposed to go. I sat there puzzled for a few seconds before I just sighed and gave up. I looked around and saw a whole bunch of couples either saying goodbye, or welcoming them home. Or some of them were holding hands and talking excitedly to eachother. I rolled my eyes and picked up the ticket again and looked around. I was about to give up again when I heard somebody say something to me.

"Do you need any help?" I looked up and seen a guy that seemed to be my age standing over me. He had light sandy blonde hair, and a great smile. He had blue eyes and he had dimples. He smiled down at me and started blushing. I wondered why until I realised that I was staring. I looked down quickly, and tried not to seem embarrassed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I could use a little help if that's all right." He smiled and sat down two seats away and smiled politely.

"Oh yeah, by the way. I'm Jason Davidson." I turned my head to stare at him and couldn't help but smile a little. Jason seemed to be a pretty popular name. But Jason Grey was still and always would be my favourite Jason. Man, I missed them.

"My best friend and my sister's husband's name is Jason." Jason broke out into a smile and nodded a bit.

"By the way, my name is Niki." Jason smiled and blushed a little. I smiled a bit, but frowned mostly.

"So Miss Niki, where are you going?" I looked at Jason Davidson and frowned.

"I'm going back to my hometown." Jason nodded and he leaned in some more.

"Are you leaving because of guy issues?" After Jason asked that, I felt tears come to my eyes. I stood up quickly and grabbed my stuff.

"Thanks, for all of the help Jason." I turned around and left a very confused Jason Davidson sitting on the bench.

_________________Nate___________________

Nate sat down on the floor re-reading and re-reading the note. Hoping to see that it was fake, and that all of this was a joke. He just couldn't believe that he had caused me to leave.

"I don't love Caitlyn. I love Niki. And I need her to come back. I made such a stupid mistake!" Nate was gripping the note and almost crying. He grabbed his guitar and notebook and started writing furiously. A few moments later. He started to play.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights  
But lullabies helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say  
_Nate knew that he messed up big time. But he knew that there was a possibility, that I would never come back._  
I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_Nate knew that he had broken my heart. He knew that he might not be able to fix it. He also knew that it might be too late._  
I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_Nate hoped that if he could get this song recorded and out on the radio that I would come back. He felt tears come to his eyes and he kept playing, the saddest song he had ever written._  
I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say that I'm

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

But your already on your way

Nate put the guitar down and started thinking to himself. He stared out the window at the rain falling and lost himself in his thoughts. He didn't even notice Shane walk in until Shane said something.

"Hey Nate. Where's Niki?" Nate turned to face Shane and took a deep breath. He needed to tell Shane the whole story.

"I cheated on Niki with Caitlyn more than once. At first she let it slide because it was just kissing. But then me and Caitlyn had sex one night. Niki found out. She confronted me and threw her wedding ring at me. She left her guitar, this song, this note and her engagement ring. She's gone Shane and all because of me." Shane stared at Nate in shock. He kept staring and then started glaring.

"You cheated on Niki, the one who you are supposed to stay true to, and you cheated on her with Caitlyn? The queen of skanktopia?" Nate nodded and Shane glared at him and started walking towards Nate, until he was standing right in front of him.

"You made Niki run away Nate. You made my best friend leave. I cannot believe you would do that." Nate stared at Shane and Shane glared at Nate.

"You and I are no longer friends." Shane stormed out and slammed the door shut. Nate looked down at his feet and let tears fall. In a total of a week, he had lost the girl of his dreams, his best friend, and soon he would lose the respect of his family.

________________Jalissa__________________

Jason and Melissa were sitting in their room watching a TV show about pregnancies. Jason was zoning out occasionally but Melissa was right in there. Melissa turned off the TV and stared at Jason.

"Hey J, what sexes do you want the babies to be?" Jason stared at Melissa and then thought about it a minute.

"I will love these babies no matter what sex they happen to be." Melissa smiled and Jason kissed her stomach lightly. Melissa turned to Jason again and stared at him.

"I think if there is a girl I want her name to be Camdyn Grace Alexa Grey." Jason smiled and kissed Melissa's lips and smiled.

"I love that name! If we have a baby girl, I know that she will have the most beautiful name and the most beautiful mother." Melissa blushed and Jason chuckled a little. Melissa then grabbed Jason's hand and rested it on her stomach.

"Jase? What about for a boy. What name do you want for a boy?" Jason thought a bit and then smiled.

"If we have a boy, I want the name to be…Jordan Daniel Taylor Grey." Melissa giggled and nodded.

"I love that name Jason!" Jason smiled and rested his head on Melissa's shoulder and smiled.

"I cannot wait for you to have these babies Mel. I love you so much." Melissa smiled and kissed Jason. She couldn't agree more.

Authors Note:

Melissa and Jason have picked out two names. Now they just need two more names. What do you think of the names? Do you like them or hate them? I really like the name Camdyn. Oh yeah and Niki met a new guy, who was flirting with her. Do you think Jason Davidson should go to the same place as Niki? Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Here is another chapter. I would like to thank: **xJustSunshinex,** **SmilesAndLaughs**, and **OneToughCookie** for reviewing. You guys are amazing readers, and I really appreciate you guys reviewing and giving me ideas for the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Melissa, Niki and Becky. I don't own anyone else.

Chapter 13: Back to Hamilton

The plane ride was boring and I just kept thinking of Nate. Everytime I would try and think of something else, I would think of him. I loved him so much. I was completely in love with him. But he shattered my heart. But I was still in love with him. I would always love him. I would always love no matter how much I wanted to hate him. But me and Nate were over. No more. He loved Caitlyn.

I sighed and shook my head and stared out the window. The sun was shining through the clouds. It was a breathtaking sight. I didn't know how someone could see something so beautiful and be so broken. I sighed again and tried to focus on the positives.

"Attention everyone, please fasten your seatbelts. We sill be landing shortly. Thank you." I did up my seatbelt and waited anxiously. Soon I would be landing in Hamilton. The place where it all started. Where I first got told that I was going to be married. I haven't been to Hamilton in a couple years. And I was nervous because I didn't know if I would be recognized.

Fifteen minutes later, I was off the plane and was holding my carry on bag. I walked into the airport and tried to find my luggage. I was looking at all of the luggage and eventually found my suitcase. I grabbed it and pulled it off, and almost fell backwards. I steadied myself and dragged it behind me while trying to get a cab.

After a while, I finally got a cab. I put my stuff into the back and climbed into the back. I climbed in the back and told the driver where I wanted to go. He pulled away and I sat in the back staring out the window. I couldn't get Nate out of my mind. And it was driving me insane. I was thinking to myself and wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Miss. We are here." I snapped back into focus and nodded. I gave him the money and got all of my stuff. I grabbed everything out of the cab and walked up my driveway. I got to the front door and froze. I wasn't sure if I should just walk in or knock. I decided on knocking. I dropped all of my stuff and knocked on the door. I waited a couple minutes, but then my dad opened the door and was obviously very surprised to see me.

"Niki, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Mr. and Mrs. Grey?" I nodded but felt tears come to my eyes. My day rushed outside and grabbed all of my luggage and brought it inside.

"Now Niki, tell me why you're here?" I looked at my dad and wanted to start crying. I wipe some tears away and took a deep breath to prevent myself from crying.

"Dad, it's…something…something happened. And I couldn't stand to be there anymore." My dad looked at me with concern and started opening and closing his mouth.

"Niki, why don't you go and take a nap or something. You look tired." I nodded and hugged my dad, and walked up to my old room. I opened the door, and everything was pretty much the same. I walked over to my bed and lifted up the blankets. I crawled under them and slowly went to sleep. Dreading the talk that I would have to have with my dad.

________________Nate__________________

Nate was sitting on his parent's bed, playing with the blankets. He didn't want to look up and see the looks of disappointment that he knew his parents were giving. Instead he just looked at his feet.

"Nate, why exactly did you cheat on Niki?" Nate didn't look up. He didn't stop playing with the blanket. His answer was quiet and full of remorse.

"I thought that I still had feelings for Caitlyn. At the time I did have small feelings for Caitlyn. I had no idea how big of an idiot I was being when I was cheating. I love Niki. I do. If I could go back and take everything back, I would. I would take everything back. I would've never even looked at Caitlyn." Mr. Grey nodded and sighed.

"Nate, there is a possibility that that might not happen." Nate nodded showing that he understood.

"Melissa and Becky don't know Nate. And they have a right to know. So you should tell them, before someone else does." Nate nodded and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mom, Dad. I just want her back. I miss her. I love her. I love Niki. I want my wife back." Nat's voice started wavering and he took a deep breath.

"Nate, if you want her back, then you've got to work for it. Because if you don't work for it, then it won't happen." Nate nodded again and his parents left.

Nate sat on the bed, in deep thought. He was so sorry for everything that had happened. He felt his phone vibrate and he got a little excited. But when he opened his phone, he saw that it was from Caitlyn.

**New Message from Caitlyn:**

_Hey Nate! So I heard that Niki left. That's so sad. But this means that there can be more me and you time._

Nate glared at the message, and deleted it. He never wanted to see Caitlyn again. He hated Caitlyn. He re-read the message. He gripped his phone and threw it against the wall hearing is shatter.

____________________Jalissa________________________

Jason sat on the floor with a piece of paper, writing baby names on the paper. Melissa was sitting on the bed watching a TV show that was dedicated to new moms. The show had clothes for moms, clothes for newborns, and they had diaper bags etc.

"Hey Jason, do you think that we will need to buy three diaper bags?" Jason looked up at Melissa and stared at her in confusion.

"Diaper bags for what?" Melissa giggled and leaned forward to kiss Jason's cheek.

"You are so cute. Silly J. Diaper bags for the babies." Jason sighed and stared at Melissa again.

"Melissa, they are going to be newborns. Why would newborns need to be carrying bags?" Melissa rolled her eyes and kissed Jason's cheek again.

"Jason, the diaper bags are to carry the diapers and the formula and the spare clothes and all the stuff that we need to have when we are out." Jason looked confused again and then finally got it a while later.

"I get it." Melissa started laughing and Jason beamed up at her.

"Meli! We still need four more names! We have a girl name and boy name for baby #1. Now we need boy and girl names for baby #2, and 3." Melissa nodded and she sat down on the bed in deep thought.

"I've got a good boy name. This means that you get to think of the girl name." Jason nodded and Melissa smiled.

"Okay, so for the boy name. I think that name should be…Alexander Nathan Logan Grey." Jason smiled and he wrote down the name.

"Hey Meli, why don't you think of another boy name. That way we are finished faster." Melissa smiled and nodded. A few minutes later, she got another name.

"Okay so the other boy name is… Daniel James Patrick Grey." Jason nodded and wrote down the name. He handed the pen and paper to Melissa and then she got ready to write down the names that Jason was going to suggest.

"The first name… Cecilia Samantha Molly Grey." Melissa wrote down the name and she waited for the other.

"And the boy's name will be…Joshua Devon Cody Grey." Melissa smiled and wrote the name down quickly. Jason got off the floor and sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He put his hand on her growing stomach and kissed her cheek.

"I've always wanted to start a family with the perfect girl. And now the dreams come true." Melissa smiled and was just about to kiss Jason's lips, when she heard a crash from outside. She got up and walked out into the hall. There she saw Shane holding Becky back and Nate standing there looking down at his feet.

"Becky! What's going on?" Becky didn't turn to look at Melissa. She just glared at Nate.

"Nate caused Niki to run away!! She's gone because of him!" Melissa stared at Nate with tears in her eyes. Nate was going to say something but Becky interrupted him.

"He doesn't even love her! He never loved her!" Shane gave Becky a look and he let go of her and she fell forward.

"Shane! What the hell?" Shane stared down and Becky, obviously ticked off.

"Becky! Shut up! Nate loves Niki! He loves her more than anyone I know! And yes, he made a mistake, but he is trying to fix it! And before you go on and say 'but he cheated! He broke her heart!' think about the stuff you've done. I know about you and Danny. If you want to say that Nate is a no-good-cheater, then why don't you look in the mirror." Shane pushed past Becky and helped Nate off of the floor. He walked into his room, ignoring Becky. Nate followed ignoring the death glares that he got from Becky.

Authors Note:

Shane found out about Danny and Becky. Melissa and Jason are getting ready for their babies. And Niki is in Hamilton(her hometown), and she can't stop thinking of Nate. So please review and let me know what you think. Oh and I would also like to know how many of you think that Nate and Niki should be back together? Should Niki give Nate another chance?


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Here is another chapter. I would like to thank: **xJustSunshinex **and **SmilesAndLaughs **for reviewing and showing your opinion. That's awesome. And I hope you guys keep reviewing.

Chapter 14: If you can't face the truth…

When I woke up, I felt sick. My head hurt and it was hot, it felt like my throat was swollen and I my nose was stuffed. I didn't want to get up, but I couldn't sleep any longer. I sat up in my bed and, rubbed my eyes. I realised that I had been crying. I missed Nate so much. I really did. I really wanted to be with him again.

I looked over at my phone and I picked it up. I opened my phone and hoped that Nate would leave me messages. I hoped that he maybe still had feelings for me. I saw that I ad missed calls and voice messages. I even had missed text messages. I smiled and looked at the missed calls.

I saw that I had 3 missed calls from Melissa, 4 from Becky, 2 from Jason and 2 from Shane. I frowned; it didn't look like Nate called me at all. But something told me to scroll down. I scrolled down a little and I saw that Nate called 8 times. I smiled slightly and had a little more hope. I closed my phone and opened it again and then listened to the voice mail.

'_Hey Niki. I was wondering how you were doing. I miss you Niki. I want you to come back. It's just not the same not having the third sister here.'_ I sighed and deleted Becky's message. I listened to Melissa's next.

'_Hey Niki. Listen I know that Becky said that she wants you to come back. So I just want to say that you shouldn't come back until you are ready to. I know that I haven't been a very good older sister in the past. But I am going to be now. I love you. I miss you too, but I don't want to pressure you into coming back before you have to. And don't let anyone else pressure you. I love you.'_ After I heard that, I really wanted to cry again. But I didn't. Thankfully. I sighed and started to listen to Jason and Shane's message.

'_Hey Niki!! SHANE I'M TRYING TO TALK ON THE PHONE! Anyway so everyone here misses you. A lot…one second…SHANE YOU WILL GET TO TALK TO HER IN A MINUTE…anyway so I miss you and…SHANE!!! GIVE ME THE…Hey Niki!! It's Shane and I know that Jason said that he missed you but I miss you more than he does. Cause you and me, we are tight. We are the major playa's from da hood, ya know what I'm saying dawg? Oh I gotta go! Jason's gonna hurt me! Bye!! Jason says bye too!'_(Authors Note: when there are all capitals, that is when Shane is trying to steal the phone from Jason.) I heard that message and I started laughing harder than I have laughed. I almost fell of the bed from laughing so much. I swear I almost started crying from laughter. But when I heard the next message I froze.

'_Hey Niki…ummm…I know that you're probably mad at me, but I wanted to…I wanted to…I gotta go.'_ I stayed silent and wanted to lose hope, but I decided to listen to the rest of the messages first.

'_Hey Niki. Sorry about earlier. Anyway so what I wanted to say was…ummm…how are you? Uh…yeah…I'll talk to you later.'_ I had to stop myself from sighing. Nate had left two more messages.

'_Hey Niki. Sorry about calling you so much. I know that you must really hate me. I don't know what time it is there, so I'm sorry if you wake up. But I have something really important to say to you. Ummm…Niki…I have to go…again._' I was really starting to wonder what Nate had to say. I sat there and waited until the last message that he left, started playing.

'_Hey Niki. I'm really sorry for not saying what I needed to say. I'm going to say it now. So here it goes. Niki you are the most amazing girl that I have ever met. I love you so much and I am an idiot for even thinking of cheating on you. I constantly beat myself up for doing what I did. I miss you being there with me. I miss seeing you smile and I miss hearing your laugh. I miss you being with me. And I am sooooo sorry for what I did. I wish that you could forgive me so that I could love you again. Anyway I am really really sorry. Anyway I love you. I have to go. Call me back when you can.' _I closed my phone and sat there for a minute. But soon I was panicking.

I opened my phone and started searching through missed calls trying to find the time when Nate called. I found the date and realised that Nate called while I was sleeping. It was only last night, so if I called him right now, then I could say that I forgive him and love him too. I got a little excited and dialled Nate's number. But as soon as it started ringing, I hung up. I couldn't do this. I was too scared. What if Nate didn't want to wait for me to forgive him and ended up choosing Caitlyn?

I bit my lip and thought about it. If I did call him, what would I say? And what if somebody else answered the phone? What if Caitlyn answered the phone??? I bit my lip harder, got up and started pacing. I didn't think that I could actually go through with this. But I sat down on my bed again, and dialed Nate's number again. I heard it ringing and then I heard Nate's voice.

"Niki! Niki? Is that you?" I froze I didn't know what to say. I quickly hung up the phone. I took some more deep breaths, and I dialed again. Nate answered again and this time I actually spoke.

"Niki! You're calling me! Did you get my messages? Sorry that I left so many." I sighed and took some more deep breaths.

"I forgive you Nate. I love you and I forgive you." I heard the phone thump against something and I thought that Nate had fainted.

"Sorry, I dropped the phone. You love me and forgive me. This is awesome!" I took a deep breath to stop myself from crying.

"Nate I gotta go." I could hear Nate sighing and I let out little sobs. I didn't wait for him to respond. I shut my phone laid back on my bed. I let some tears fall, and I sighed. If only Nate knew what I was going to do.

******************Jalissa*******************

Jason was staring at Melissa as she was lying on the table on the doctor's office looking at their children. Today was the day that they were going to find out the sex of their babies. Melissa was excited because she really didn't care what the sexes were. As long as they were healthy babies. Jason was excited too, but nervous as well.

"Okay, Melissa, Jason, are you excited to know what sex your babies are going to be?" Jason nodded and Melissa beamed.

"Jase! I'm so excited!!" The doctor smiled and printed out three individual pictures. It took a couple minutes, but she came back with the results.

"Okay, so Melissa and Jason. I know the sex of your babies. You are going to have one boy and two girls." Melissa smiled and she squeezed Jason's hand.

"Do you have the name's yet?" Melissa nodded and looked at Jason.

"Camdyn Grace Alexa Grey, is one of the names. And Jason gets to pick the other two." Jason smiled and picked up the two other pictures. He pointed to the boy and smiled.

"This right here, is going to be Daniel James Patrick Grey. And this other little girl will be Cecilia Samantha Molly Grey." The doctor smiled and then she took the pictures and wrote each of their names on the bottom. She handed them back to Melissa and Jason smiled and kissed Melissa's forehead.

"Okay Melissa, you are in your 7th month. So you have two more months until your babies will be arriving. Your due date will be on June 1st." Melissa nodded and the doctor continued.

"Alright. So it looks like we are done. So just make sure to come back for regular checkups, and don't forget to eat healthy." Melissa nodded and said good-bye to the doctor. She waddled out to the car and sat down. She took a deep breath and waited for Jason. Jason came a couple seconds later, and soon they were back to the hotel.

**************Becky******************

Becky sat on her bed and crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe that Shane had said that about her. She didn't actually believe that Shane had evidence linking her and Danny together. How could Shane have done that? She sighed and glared at the floor. Becky was about to say something out loud, when Danny walked into the room. He sat on the bed beside Becky and started at her.

"Hey Becky. I heard what happened between you and Shane. I really think that he's a jerk." Becky's glare intensified.

"I cannot believe that he would accuse me of cheating on him! I did no such thing! And he had to go and say that I cheated on him! What a jerk face!" Danny stared at Becky and then burst out laughing. She glared at Danny and he stopped after a while.

"What is so funny?" Danny didn't stop laughing at first. It took him a while and then finally, he stopped.

"Sorry. I just cannot believe that you are still with someone that accused you of cheating." Becky rolled her eyes and mumbled some things under her breath. Danny sighed and then he heard footsteps getting closer to the door. She moved closer to Becky and turned her to face him. He heard the door open, and he leaned down and kissed Becky's lips and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Becky!! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Becky pulled away and turned around to see a heartbroken Shane Grey.

Authors Note:

So what do you think Niki's going to do? And what do you think Shane's going to say about Danny and Becky? Anyway please review and let me know how I'm doing with writing the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. And something bad happens in this chapter. I would like to thank: **xJustSunshinex, JonasBrothersMusic **and **SmilesAndLaughs **for reviewing, and giving your input. Seriously, if it wasn't for you guys reviewing, then I would just stop writing the story. But you guys rock! So thanks so much!

Chapter 15: The only way to forget about him.

My very best friend before I had to leave was Nathan Johnson. We had done everything together, we were inseparable. We went to the first dance of the year at the highschool together and we went to the pep rallies together. I was his best friend and he was mine. And when we had to move, I was worried that we would lose the connection that we had together.

But we didn't. we talked all the time, and Nathan even came to some of the Connect Three shows, and we hung out together. We we got along really well, so when me and him hung out at the shows, people would be a little shocked and ask if I was cheating on Nate with him. Which I wasn't. We were just hanging out. And Nate knew about it anyway. He trusted me and he trusted Nathan, he knew that Nathan wouldn't try anything.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my laptop beeping. I opened it and seen that Nathan was on MSN. I smiled and clicked his name and a new screen popped up.

**:`( very sad Niki :`( says:**Hey Nath! What's up?

**Nthn says:** Not much. I like the name. But what's with the crying smiley?

**:'( very sad Niki :'( says:** I'm just sad today. No real reason.

**Nthn says:** Well, I'm going to cheer you up. I'm going to a party tonight, and you are coming with me, and you have no choice. I'll be there in half an hour.

**Nthn** has signed off.

I sighed and shut down my laptop and got up to go to the bathroom. I got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I saw that my eyes were slightly puffy and there were major bags under my eyes. I knew that they puffy eyes and the bags were from crying so much. I really really missed Nate, but I didn't want to go back yet. I wasn't ready yet.

I sighed and steeped away from the mirror, and started brushing my hair. I looked at what I was wearing and decided that wearing a tank top and pyjama pants wouldn't be good party clothes.

I walked back into my room and pulled out some dark jeans. I got changed into my skinny jeans and then put on my white belt. I looked through my closet and found a half loose half tight tee shirt and slipped that on over my tank top. I was running through my clothes, trying to find out if I should wear a hoodie. I stopped when I found Nate's hoodie. I stared at it and then pulled it of the hanger. I looked at it for a few seconds and then unzipped it and put it on. I smiled weakly and then shook my head and pulled on my shoes. I walked out of my room and walked down the stairs slowly.

When I got downstairs, I saw Nathan waiting there for me. I gave him a hug and he pulled me out of the house and down to his car. He opened the door and pushed me in excitedly. I sighed and climbed in, and as soon as I got my seatbelt done up, Nathan was speeding down the road to the party.

When I walked into the party, I instantly wanted to leave. There were girls half naked dancing and drinking, and smoking. Then there were the guys that were fondling the girls everywhere. You could tell that they obviously weren't shy. I sighed and sat down on an empty couch and looked around me. I saw Nathan already half way done a beer bottle.

I shook my head and pulled out my phone and checked to see if I had anymore messages. I sighed when I found that I had none. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned. This was not my idea of fun. I couldn't wait to leave.

A half an hour later, I was walking out the door with a drunken Nathan following. He was holding some beer and drinking more than he probably should have. He was so smashed. He couldn't walk in a straight line, and half the time when he tried to speak, he couldn't get anything out.

"Nathan, do you want me to drive?" Nathan stared at me and shook his head. Well as best as he could when he was drunk.

"N-Nik-kki. You can-can't dr-ive! You don't have yo-your l-icen-se." I thought for a minute and then mentally slapped myself. I completely forgot! I cannot believe that I forgot my licence, at my house! I knew that Nathan would be drinking.

"Nathan, I don't think that you should be driving." Nathan just ignored my comment and got into the car, he unlocked the other door and I got in slowly. I buckled up and he sped off. But this time he was swerving slightly, and he was driving faster.

"Hey Nathan, maybe you should slow down." Nathan stared at me and rolled his eyes. He just sped up a little. I took a deep breath and hoped that nothing would happen.

Then we came to a red light. Nathan stopped and moved a head a little more. He didn't see anybody so he but on the brakes. Then he revved the engine a couple times. He let go of the break and stared moving.

"NATHAN! WATCH OUT!" Nathan turned his head and saw the car and tried slamming on his brakes. The other car slammed on it's brakes. But it started skidding and then it started moving sideways. I shut my eyes as it slammed into my side of the car. It slammed so hard that it flipped the car a couple times. The car rolled about three times and then it finally stopped. I tried opening my eyes and then shut them again. My whole body was in pain. I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. And the only thing that I could remember before I passed out was 'somebody get an ambulance! She's trapped in the car!'

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Jalissa_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Jason stood in the store staring at his watch. Melissa was busy looking at strollers and baby stuff, trying to decide which stroller to buy. She turned around to see Jason staring at his watch. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Jason was no help when it came to buying baby stuff.

"Jason? Can you go and pick out some baby clothes please?" Jason rolled his eyes and sighed, walking off to his doom. He saw clothes and more clothes and more clothes. He didn't know which ones to choose from. So instead of doing that, he walked back to where Melissa was and said that he 'didn't find anything'. And sadly, Melissa believed him.

They got to the till, and Melissa got the stroller, diaper bag, the blankets, and some soothers that she would need. They paid for everything, and Jason ran out of the store, glad to leave. Shopping for baby clothes was definitely not his thing.

When Jason and Melissa got back to the hotel, they left everything in the car. They didn't feel like carrying it. Melissa was tired of walking and standing, and she wasn't allowed to carry anything because she was too pregnant. And she felt guilty for having to make Jason carry it all. So they just left it.

Melissa got back to the hotel room, and she sat on the couch and sighed. She loved being pregnant because she loved the though of something that was living and had a heartbeat, being inside of her. Sighing she put her feet on the coffee table and rubbed her stomach.

"I love you Camdyn, Cecilia and Daniel. You babies have an amazing father, who loves you very much." Jason smiled and sat down beside Melissa and put his hand on her stomach.

"And you have a very beautiful mother, who is amazing and she is extremely special to me." Melissa smiled and kissed Jason's lips. She broke away and smiled, and just as she was about to kiss Jason again, her cell phone started vibrating. She picked it up and answered it. When she answered the phone, her face paled and she stared at Jason. She grabbed his hand and listened for a little while and then her phone fell.

_______________Nate________________

Nate sat on his bed trying to write a new love song. But he couldn't think of anything! Everytime he would start writing, he would re-read it and then crumple it up and throw it in the garbage. He tried playing something on the guitar and then tries and gets lyrics out of that. But nothing. He sighed and put his head in hands and shook his head.

Nate finally started getting some lyrics to come out of his head. He quickly wrote them down and then started writing the chords. Nate smiled at his song and then picked up his guitar. He tuned it a little more and then started playing the new song.

_Hey There Pretty Lady  
Tell me how ya doin'  
tell me what can i do to help_

Cause I been thinkin' of you  
for a little while now  
& this right here is how i feel

[Chorus:]  
Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Beggin, baby, please.  
All I wanna know is  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you

Head-up-over-my-heels  
Yeah, I know how I feel  
Girl, you know that I'm in love  
Oh, I was so lonely  
Now I know you love me  
This right here is how i feel.

[Chorus:]  
Whoa!  
Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Beggin, baby, please.  
All I wanna know is  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you

Come On!  
[Guitar Solo]

All I wanna know is do you wanna get away?

Yeah!

Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Girl, I'm on my knees  
All I wanna know  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love  
With you

Nate smiled again and then sat his guitar and his notebook on the floor. He grabbed his phone and looked through all of the pictures that he had on his phone. He smiled at some and at others he frowned. Then he would smile again at some pictures. He was about to go to the next picture, when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Nate Grey?" Nate answered with a yeah and got a little nervous.

"Mr. Grey, this is the Hamilton Hospital and we have a Mrs. Nicole Grey here. And she is in critical condition. She is currently in the Intensive Care Unit. If you could come down to the hospital right away." Nate froze and he felt his whole body go numb.

Authors Note:

So Niki is in ICU, Nathan is going to be held responsible for drinking and driving, and when Nate finds out whose fault it was, then Nate is going to flip. Nate will probably want to rip Nathan's head off.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. So here is another chapter. I would like to thank: **xJustSunshinex, JonasBrothersMusic, **and **Megan, **for all of the reviews. You guys are awesome. And getting feedback on the story, make me update faster. Plus you guys give me ideas for the upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I only own Niki, Melissa and Becky. Nobody else.

Chapter 16: Guys who are in love are idiots. But the guy that you are in love with is an exception.

Nate sat on the plane ride thinking of nothing. His mind was blank. He could have thought about me lying in the 'intensive care unit' but then he thought that this all had to be a bad dream. That none of this was real. 'It couldn't be real' he thought, 'Niki doesn't belong in a hospital bed.'

Meanwhile, everyone else was quiet. They didn't know what to say. They didn't know how to react. They didn't even know the whole story. All they knew was that the car slid across the road and hit my side of the vehicle. The vehicle rolled and I got trapped in the car. That's all they knew. But they wanted to know more. They wanted to know every single detail of the accident. But they couldn't know until they got to the hospital.

Nate was frustrated beyond belief. He tried calling the hospital millions of times, trying to get an answer out of them and all that they would say was that they couldn't release any information until they got to the hospital. Nate sighed and got up from his seat and went to sit by his parents.

"I really hope Niki's okay." Nate looked at Melissa and almost started glaring at her.

"And why wouldn't she be okay?" Nate snapped at Melissa and Melissa looked down hurt.

"Nate I'm just saying that she was put in ICU. That's obviously not the best of news." Nate started at Melissa and then scoffed.

"Sure shows how much you care about her." Nate got up and moved again. But this time it was to get away from Melissa.

Melissa just sat in the plane seat stunned. She couldn't believe that Nate had said that! She was just trying to make a point that not everything is going to perfect. She wanted Nate to understand that things could be bad. She wanted Nate to understand that he shouldn't think that that everything will be fine.

Melissa sighed and looked at her feet. She really didn't want Nate to be mad at her. But she didn't know what to do. She sighed again and looked at Jason.

"Jason, why does Nate think that I don't care about her? She's my little sister!!" Jason grabbed her hand and began rubbing smile circles on her hand. He kissed her cheek and put his head on top of hers. Melissa looked up at him and kissed his lips softly.

"Mel, don't worry about Nate. He's just concerned about Niki." Melissa looked up at Jason and gave him a weird look. She pulled away from him a little.

"And he doesn't think that I'm concerned about her?" Jason backed up a little and moved away from Melissa a little.

"Melissa that's not it." Melissa stared at Jason and then rolled her eyes.

"Then what is it Jason?" Jason looked at her and grabbed Melissa's hand. But she pulled it away and glared at Jason a little.

"Melissa, Nate is concerned about Niki especially since he cheated on her." Melissa glared at Jason and moved away some more.

"Well then why does he have to get so mad at me? He shouldn't take it out on me!" Jason looked at Melissa and sighed. He really didn't want to make Melissa more upset than she was, but he really didn't want her getting too upset at Nate.

"Melissa, don't get mad at Nate. He is really upset, and I don't think that it's fair for you to be getting mad at him." Melissa glared at Jason and stood up. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at him.

"I cannot believe that you're taking _**his**_ side! His little sister isn't in the hospital in ICU!" Jason sighed and shook his head lightly.

"Melissa. Nate knows how you're feeling. He probably feels worse. No, his sister isn't lying in a hospital bed right now. But the love of his life, his soul mate, his _**wife**_, is lying in the hospital bed. So don't think that you should feel more than he should." Melissa glared at Jason again and then stormed off to go and sit in the back by Becky. Jason sighed and looked over at Nate, who was sitting in his seat staring out the window blankly.

***********Meanwhile**********

Becky stared at Melissa as she sat down and groaned. Shane was holding Becky's hand and looked to where Melissa was. He was about to say something but Melissa glared at him, and he shut his mouth quickly and then looked the other way.

"I cannot believe that Jason is defending Nate! Nate said that I didn't care about Niki! And then Jason pretty much said that Nate had a better reason to be upset! Jason is such a jerk!" Melissa squeezed the arm rests and Shane flinched. Becky smacked his arm lightly and then turned to Melissa. She sighed and then rubbed her temples.

"Look Melissa, you have to understand that Nate is in love with Niki. We love Niki. We love her a lot. But think about how Nate loves her. Nate loves her much more than we do." Melissa rolled her eyes and sighed a little.

"I still think that Nate doesn't really know how I feel! I mean come one! You, me and Niki are blood relatives!" Becky looked at her and then she looked at Nate. Becky couldn't believe how self centred Melissa was being! Melissa thought that she was the only person who was upset at the moment. And that she was the person who was the most upset.

"You know what Melissa? If you honestly think that you are the only person who is concerned about Niki, then Jason has a right to say that about you. I can't believe that you would think that you should be more upset that Nate! Honestly Melissa! His wife is in ICU! He has a right to be devastated!" Melissa glared at Becky and she got up and waddled to the very back seat. She sat down and glared at everyone in the front.

Shane looked back at Melissa and then down at Becky. He sighed and kissed Becky's cheek and then kissed the back of her hand. Becky smiled and thought back to when she confronted Shane about Danny.

________________________**Flashback**_______________

_Becky sat down on her bed nervously. She knew that Shane was still mad at her, and she wanted to explain herself. But after the fight, and after everything that Shane had said, she didn't know what she should say. Becky sighed and she looked at her phone, she had called Shane and he agreed to come and meet her so that they could talk. Becky was sitting on the bed and felt nervous. She heard footsteps, and then she felt even more nervous. Shane walked in and stood in front of Becky. _

"_Are you sure that you have time to talk, or do you have to go and cheat on me with Danny?" Becky stared up at Shane and then sighed._

"_Shane, I did not cheat on you with Danny." Shane stared at Becky and then scoffed._

"_Yeah whatever. I saw you kissing him!" Becky stared at Shane and stood up and crossed her arms over her chest._

" _You know Shane, there can be a thing called someone kissing you and you not kissing them." Shane looked at her sceptically._

"_Yeah, whatever. I think that you like him." Becky threw her hands up and groaned._

"_I do not like him! He kissed me! I didn't kiss him!" Shane rolled his eyes and then scoffed again._

"_Well it sure seems like you do. You guys seemed to flirt a lot." Becky looked at Shane and then she saw how mad he was. She started tearing up, and a few tears fell._

"_Shane, whenever Danny would flirt with me, I would always think about you. I would think about how you were sweeter, and how he could never be like you." Shane smiled and then instantly apologised._

"_Oh Becky! I'm sorry! I should've believed you from the beginning! I shouldn't have thought that you cheated!" Becky sniffled a couple times and Shane came up and wrapped his arms around Becky. He kissed the top of her head and smiled widely._

____________End Flashback_______________

Shane smiled and hugged Becky and Becky started blushing. Becky was going to say something, but Nate's parents said that they would be landing soon.

**A half an hour later…**

Nate rushed into the hospital and to the receptionist's desk. He slammed his fists down on the desk and the receptionist jumped and mumbled a hello. Nate quickly asked which room I was in and when he found out, he rushed to the elevator leaving everyone behind.

When everyone did end up catching up, they saw Nate sitting in a chair tapping his foot on the ground, impatiently. Becky sat down beside him and asked him why he was waiting. He sighed and told them that he couldn't go in yet. Becky sighed and sat beside him, bobbing her head back and forth to a song that she had stuck in her head.

A couple minutes later the nurse came out, saying that everybody could go in. Nate heard the news, and then he stood up and practically ran into the room. Everyone else followed slowly. When they got into the room, they saw Nate staring at the bed. Everyone gasped, and they seen something that was not what they expected.

I was laying in the bed with bruises on my face and my arms. My head was wrapped up and I had bandages on my arms and legs. I had more than three needles on my arms and I had a cast on my right arm. Nate took a step towards the bed, and looked more closely. Then he pulled up a chair and sat down. He reached out and grabbed my hand. He started saying 'I love you' over and over again. He was just about to start on the 'I love you's' but the nurse came.

"I'm sorry, but we have to change her I.V. and get some more tests. You're going to have to leave for now. But you can come back tomorrow." Everyone was about to leave But Nate stayed in the chair. He looked at the nurse and then asked her a question.

"Can I stay with her tonight?" The nurse looked at Nate and then smiled and said yes. Nate smiled and said goodbye to everyone and they left. He frowned down at me and rubbed his eyes. The Nurse asked him to leave for a couple minutes.

When he got out of the room, he stood against the wall and slid down until he was sitting against the wall.

'Niki, I am so sorry! But I know that you'll get better.'

Authors Note:

So there is another chapter. Niki is in the hospital; Nate is starting to think it's his fault, Melissa thinks that Nate can't feel as much as her. Becky and Shane did make up. Shane realised that Danny started everything. So it's all good with them. Oh yeah and if I missed anyone who reviewed, then I'm sorry. And I'll be sure to thank you next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys. Here is another chapter. I would like to thank: **xJustSunshinex, SmilesAndLaughs, Damianisocute, **and **Megan** for the reviews and the comments. I really hope that you guys like this story. I also really hope that you guys will keep reviewing.

Chapter 17: I'm gonna kill him!

Nate sat down on the cot, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, but he didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to wait until I woke up, but he knew when that could be. He sighed and pulled out his phone and looked at the time. His phone read 1:35 a.m. he sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He got off of the cot and stood beside the hospital bed. He bent down and kissed my forehead while rubbing the scratches.

"Niki, I love you. I love you so much." Nate watched for a reaction and sighed when he got none. He rubbed his temples and went into the bathroom to change. When he got back, he saw a nurse in the room, looking at the bandages. He cleared his throat and the nurse swiftly turned around with a semi shocked look on his face.

"Oh hello. I didn't know that anyone was in here." Nate smiled and the nurse out down her things and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Niki's nurse, Rachel." Nate smiled again and then introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Nate." Rachel smiled and giggled a little. Nate looked at her and guessed that she was no older than 21.

"So Nate is Niki your sister?" Nate looked at Rachel and Rachel looked hopeful, hoping that I was his sister.

"No, she isn't my sister." Rachel smiled and then looked down nervously at her feet.

"So are you single?" Nate looked at Rachel, and saw that she was blushing and biting her lip. Nate looked around the room uncomfortably before answering.

"Uhhh…no actually. I'm married." Nate saw that Rachel's smile faltered and she looked at him with a forced smile.

"Really? To who?" Nate stared at her and couldn't believe that she was asking such personal questions.

"Niki." Rachel's fake smile fainted and it was replaced with a frown and Nate saw her eyes harden.

"You're married to her? Why? She isn't even that pretty." Nate stared at her and he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Rachel.

"Can you finish your job and leave?" Rachel stood where she was and stared at Nate.

"Now." Rachel quickly nodded and scrambled off to finish her job and then quickly left. Just as she left, the doctor came in.

"Hello, you're Mr. Nate Grey, am I correct?" Nate nodded and the doctor smiled and came over to the bed, and looked over some things, then turned around to look at Nate.

"Alright, so she seems to be in stable condition. I'm not quite sure when she will be waking up though. She is in a coma, and she could wake up at any moment." Nate nodded and the doctor smiled, while writing some stuff down.

"Right. Anyway, so Niki can hear everything that is happening, and she can also hear whatever anyone is saying." Nate nodded and the doctor smiled and left. Nate pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Niki, I don't care what anyone says about you. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever known. And I don't want you to forget it. Don't worry about what Rachel said. She's just jealous. I love you sweetie. I really want you to wake up soon. I need to see your smile." Nate smiled and kissed my forehead again and then, rubbed the back of my hand.

"Niki, it's late. I should be going to bed, but I love you. I'm staying in the hospital room with you. I'm sleeping on a cot, it's not that comfortable. But for you, I would sleep on rock if I had to. I love you sweetie. I gotta go to bed." Nate kissed my cheek and then got up and pushed the chair back. He lay down on the bed and rubbed his eyes again. He yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

___________The Next Day____________

Nate woke up at 8:30 a.m. to someone moving around in the room. He sat up and saw Rachel staring at him blushing, and giggling. Nate wondered why, until he looked down and saw that he was only wearing boxers. He rolled his eyes and glared at Rachel.

"Are you done yet?" Rachel's smile faltered and she nodded and left Nate sighed and went into the bathroom to change. When he was done, he pulled up a chair and sat down near the bed again.

"Niki, I'm sorry that you have to hear that. I don't like Rachel at all. She is really annoying me. I might just ask for you to have a new nurse." Nate smiled a little and grabbed my hand and held it. He pulled it to his lips and kissed the back of my hand.

"I really miss hearing your voice, baby." Nate was about to say something else. When he heard somebody yelling in the hall. Sighing he got up and went into the hall.

He saw Becky standing there glaring at the nurse Rachel, and Becky looked like she was going to pounce on her and beat her. Nate ran over to Shane and Becky and then stared at everyone.

"What is going on?" Becky crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Rachel.

"She won't let any of us see Niki!" Nate turned towards Rachel and glared at her. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked off, ignoring the glares she was getting. Nate sighed and Becky's gaze followed Rachel's back as she was glaring at her.

"So, is she awakes yet?" Nate shook his head and Becky, sighed, looking down at her feet.

Shane looked at Becky and wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer. She sighed and rested her head on him, and he kissed the top of her head. Nate was watching the scene, and frowned. He looked down at his feet and sighed. He ran fingers through his hair, and took deep breaths. Nate was about to say something when the doctor walked out of a room with Nathan following him. The doctor was saying some things, and of course Nate was listening in.

"Mr. Johnson, the next time that your drive, make sure that you aren't drunk. And make sure that you watch what you're doing." The doctor walked off and Nate glared at Nathan. He got up and walked closer to him.

"Nathan!" Nathan turned around to see Nate glaring at him.

"H-hey Nate." Nate glared at him and pushed him against a wall and gripped his shirt in his hands.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Nate glared at Nathan and Nathan was staring at Nate with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Nate glared at Nathan and Shane looked at Becky nervously, wondering what would happen.

"Don't play stupid Nathan! Why would you take her to a party? Why would you drive home drunk? Why would you speed through a red light? Why didn't you double check?" Nathan looked down at his feet and stumbled over his words. Shane came up and pulled Nate away from Nathan. But Nate stayed standing in front of Nathan glaring at him. Nathan glared at Nate and realised that he was the one who made me so upset.

"Hmm…well I don't know Nate. Maybe it's because you're an ass to Niki and you don't love her like you should. And you never will be able to because you can't have only one girl." Nate glared at Nathan and Shane's jaw dropped. He stepped back and Nate threw himself on Nathan.

Nate grabbed Nathan and tackled him to the ground; he pulled back his fist and slammed it into Nathan's face. This happened some more times, and Nate was just going to hit Nathan again, but Jason pulled Nate off and held him back. Nate glared at Nathan, and Nathan stood up clutching his now broken nose.

"Don't even try and tell me that I don't love her, because I am completely in love with Niki." Nathan stood back away from Nate and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you love her. That's why you cheated on her with Caitlyn right?" Nate glared at Nathan and was going to try and beat him again, but Jason was still holding him back.

"Nathan, get out of here, before Nate kills you." Nathan took Jason's warning and left. Nate got out of Jason's grasp, and Jason stared at Nate disapprovingly.

"Nate, you shouldn't have done that." Nate stared at Jason and scowled.

"Jason! He said that I didn't love her! He has no idea how much I love her. I am not going to let him think that!" Jason rolled his eyes and Nate glared at Jason. Nate turned around and walked back into the hospital room. He sat down on the chair near the bed and grabbed my hand. He held it, and then kissed it.

"Niki, baby, please wake up."

Authors Note:

So Nathan got beat up by Nate. Nate probably would've killed Nathan if he kept beating him, so that's why Jason pulled him off. Niki still hasn't woken up. Anyway so please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! So here is another chapter and this chapter is going to have Niki/Nate fluff. Which I hope you guys like it. I would like to thank these faithful reviewers: **xJustSunshinex,** **JonasBrothersMusic**, and **Megan. **You guys are awesome reviewers and I'm really happy that you like my story.

Disclaimer: i don't own the song **With Me **by **Sum 41**. I dont own Connect Three or Camp Rock. I do own Niki, Becky, Melissa and Riley.

Chapter 18: What just happened?

I scrunched my eyes a little, and tried opening them. I opened them a little and shut them again, most likely because I wasn't used to having them opened. I opened them all the way and saw that everything was dark. I was lying down on a bed, but I didn't recognize where I was. I looked down at my arm and saw that I had some needles in my arm. I turned my head to the side so that I didn't have to see myself pulling them out. Slowly, I sat up and looked around the room, I saw someone lying on a cot, deep in sleep. I got off of the bed and slowly made my way to the door. I opened the door, and walked out into the hall. I looked around at all of the bright lights, and flinched a little. I heard some people walking, so I walked down the hall a little and turned to the right. I kept walking and saw a desk with three people behind the desk. I walked up to the desk, and they all turned to look at me.

"Miss, Grey, you're awake." I nodded in confusion and the nurses flashed me smiles.

"I'll call the doctor, but you should go to back to your room now." I didn't move. I stared at the nurse and she gave me an odd look.

"I don't know who's in my room. It's too dark to see." The nurse flashed me a small smile and nodded.

"Riley, can you go and get a chair for Miss Niki?" Riley nodded and a couple of seconds later, she got a chair for me. I sat down and the nurses went back to work. And I waited for the doctor.

Half an hour later, the doctor showed up and greeted me with a warm smile. She grabbed her clipboard from the desk and looked over some notes. She smiled again, and I felt more at ease.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey, how are you feeling?" I gave her a strange look when she called me Mrs. Grey. I knew that I was married to Nate and everything, but I would rather be called Miss Grey instead of Mrs.

"I don't know." The doctor smiled and she told me to follow her to the examination room. I followed slowly, not sure if I really wanted to go or not. When I got there, she sat me down on the table that was there, and she put her clip board down.

"Alright, so how long ago did you wake up?" I thought a bit, and stayed silent until I had my answer.

"Around 45 minutes ago." The doctor nodded and started writing down some notes.

"Niki, I see that you pulled the IV out of your arm. Not good." I looked down at my feet and apologized quietly.

"Well, anyway, we can just put that back in." I nodded and the doctor started talking some more.

"Okay, so I am just going to quickly check up on you, and then I will see if I can't find you some food, okay?" I nodded and the doctor came over to me and started checking some things. She was silent the entire time too. But after she was done, she started talking again.

"Alright, all done here. Now, Niki are you hungry, I could imagine that you would be pretty hungry." I sat there and blinked a couple times before answering.

"If it's not too much trouble." I didn't recognize my voice. It was harsh from not using it in a while. I cleared my throat and tried talking again, but my voice was still harsh. The doctor looked over at me, and gave me an amused grin. She got up and left for a couple minutes, and when she came back, she brought some water with her. I said a quick thank-you and downed all the water.

"Is that better?" I nodded, and went to say thank you again.

"Thanks so much." I smiled at my now normal voice. The doctor smiled and she led me out of the room, and back to the desk. She said some things to the nurses about some food, and Riley, I think her name was, smiled brightly and nodded. She went to the elevator and went down to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, the nurses said that I should go back to sleep, but I shook my head and stated that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep because once I was awake, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. The nurse sighed, giving up, deciding that she didn't want to deal with me and my stubborn attitude.

After a couple minutes of silence, Riley came out of the elevator and she was carrying some salad, some orange juice and an apple. She smiled and set the tray on the desk, and she smiled down at me.

"Where do you want to eat in your room?" I shook my head and she looked at the nurse behind the desk, but she just shook her head. Riley, thought for a minutes, and then she grabbed the tray and started walking down the hall. I followed her and she opened the door to the family lounge.

"You can eat here, and if you're feeling sleepy, then you can just go back to your room, and sleep." I nodded and said thank you. Riley turned around and was about to walk back out, when she remembered something.

"Oh yeah and Mrs. Grey…" I interrupted her before she could finish.

"Can you please call me Niki? Or Miss Grey? Mrs. Grey makes me feel old." Riley laughed a little and nodded.

"Niki, I'm going to go and get IV so that I can put a new needle in." I sneered at the thought of another needle. Riley walked out laughing and I just shrugged and started eating my apple. I finished my apple, and was about to start on my salad, when the door opened. I didn't look over to see who it was; I was just staring at the TV and started to eat my salad.

"Okay, Miss trouble maker, why aren't you in the hospital bed?" I turned to look who it was, and felt a bright smile appear on my face. There stood Nate, smiling while leaning against the door frame.

"Nate!" I stood up and ran over to hug him, and threw my arms around his neck. Well as best as I could with a broken arm. I felt him smile against my neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Niki, I'm so glad that you're awake. I was so worried about you." I smiled and pulled away from Nate. I stared up at him, and smiled goofily.

"Nate, I promised that I would be your wife, until death do us part. And I'm not dead yet, so there is no way that you could possibly be getting rid of me that fast. Unless is if you want me to go." Nate quickly said no, and I started giggling. It's almost like nothing had happened between us. Nate smiled and he was about to kiss me, when we heard someone cough from the doorway. I turned to see Riley standing there, looking amused.

"Mr. Grey, I would appreciate it of you didn't try and kiss my patient in a public place. Please and thank-you." Nate smiled and took a step back.

"Of course." Riley smiled and walked past Nate and turned to me and mouthed 'nice catch' I giggled and Nate gave me a strange look. I just shook my head, and he smiled.

"Alright Niki, since you decided to be such a rebel and a trouble maker and take out your IV, I have to put another in." I nodded and Riley pointed to a chair. I sat down and turned my head, so that I didn't have to see the needle. I heard Nate laughing at me, so I turned to face him and I made a face. That just made him laugh even more. Soon Riley was done, and she stood up and warned me not to take out this one. I nodded and just as she was about to leave, she turned to Nate.

"Alright Mr. Grey, I am entrusting you. Make sure that Niki doesn't take this needle out. And make sure that she sleeps tonight okay?" Nate nodded and Riley walked out and Nate smiled. He came and sat down beside me and grabbed my hand.

"Niki, baby, let's go to sleep." I nodded and Nate helped me up, and we went back to the room. I sat down on the bed, and then eventually, lay down on the bed. Nate looked at me and then he decided that he wanted to sleep in the bed too. He crawled in and I pulled the blankets. He got under the blankets and kissed my cheek. I turned around to face him, and he smiled even more.

"Nate, can you please sing to me?" Nate nodded and he leaned down and kissed my lips lightly.

"Of course I will sweetie." I smiled and turned around. Nate put his mouth close to my ear and started singing.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you  
_I smiled and turned around to face Nate. He smiled and I blushed as he kept singing. I loved him so much._  
Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)_

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you

Just before Nate had stopped singing, I fell asleep. Nate smiled and kissed my forehead and then he fell asleep, restless.

Authors Note:

So there is another chapter. And Niki finally woke up, the evil and mean nurse from previous chapters is no more. Hehehehehe. Niki has a nice nurse, nurse Riley, and she's pretty cool. Danny and Riley should go out cause then Riley can whip him into shape. Anyway so I hoped that you liked all of the Niki/Nate fluff. Please review. Oh and let me know if you like the idea of mean and nasty Danny going out with nice and sweet Riley.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! So this chapter is pretty special because there is a preview of one of the upcoming chapters at the end! Anyway so I want to thank: **xJustSunshinex, x-YourWorstNightmare-x, **and **Megan **for all of the reviews. You guys seriously kick butt. You guys are amazing. And I hope that you guys like the story. I'm trying really hard to keep it dramatic and entertaining to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' the Jo Bro's do. I only own Niki, Melissa, Riley, Becky and Gavin.

Chapter 19: Regrets

I woke up before Nate and tried to move around, but I couldn't. Nate had both of his arms wrapped around me and was holding on firmly, and he would NOT budge. I tried getting out but he would just mumbled and pull me back. It was cute but at the same time, it was kind of annoying. But what can you do? So I just sighed and lay back down and gave up. Nate smiled and then went back to sleep.

A couple minutes later-to my relief- Riley came in- and saved me from Nate's strong, but cute grip- and smiled widely. I gave her a look and she just snickered a little, but thank fully didn't say anything.

"Niki you need to get away from Nate so that I can check up on you." I nodded and tried wiggling out, but once again Nate just shook his head and pulled me closer. Riley rolled her eyes and came over and started shaking Nate.

"Nate, you need to let my patient go. I need to check up on her." Nate grumbled and nodded, and I got out as soon as I could. I looked back to see that Nate had stolen all the blankets and was now, hogging them all.

"Nice man you got there Niki. He sure is a charmer. Does he always steal the blankets?" I stared at Riley and rolled my eyes and smiled discretely.

"Ha-ha Riley. You're so funny." Riley smiled and then began doing some checkups. Once she was done, she took everything out of the room and returned a minute later.

"Okay, so I'm going to go and get you guys some food. None of the other nurses on this floor mind. They all love you guys. But the other nurses on other floors don't. So I have to be sneaky." I laughed as Riley left the room, sneakily.

Soon after Riley left, Nate woke up. He started turning around but couldn't turn around right because of the blankets, so he ended up falling on the floor. He quickly sat up, and saw that I was laughing slightly. He sat on the bed, and pulled me closer to him and then kissed my cheek.

"You have no idea how worried I was. I was terrified! I thought that you were going to be in a come for months!" I frowned slightly and turned to face him. I was about to say something when Riley came in with the food. She set the trays down and smiled. I said a quick thank you and she smiled again and left.

After me and Nate were done eating, he pushed the trays away and looked down at me. I looked up at him and he had a serious look on his face. I stared at him in confusion and he sighed.

"Niki, Melissa and Jason are so happy that they are having kids. I mean them having kids is only making Jason and Melissa fall deeper in love with eachother." I smiled and agreed with Nate, but Nate kept going.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I know that you and I are only 17. But you're turning 18 in three months and I'm turning 18 in a month…" I interrupted Nate, and he frowned.

"Nate where's this going?" He smiled nervously, and kept talking.

"Well I was thinking, and me and you have been married for almost a year. And we've been in love for two years. And I think that maybe, we could start having kids." I stared at him as my mouth dropped open. I moved away from him, and he looked around nervously.

"Nate!! I am 17! You're 17! We should not be having kids at the age of 17!!" Nate looked at me and quietly told me to calm down.

"Niki you're being unreasonable." I stared at him in shock. I was being unreasonable? He's the one that wanted kids!

"Nate, I do not want to have kids at 17!" He stood up and almost glared at me.

"Well I think we should! We can handle it! I'm a Rockstar; we have enough money to afford to have kids!" I rubbed my temples and sighed.

"Nate, that's not the point?" Nate glared at me. Nate was extremely ticked off. So I had no idea what he would say.

"Then what is the point huh Niki? Let me guess you don't want to have kids because you think that you're going to be exactly like your mom, and end up being an alcoholic and overdosing on pills?" My eyes started watering as soon as Nate let that out of his mouth. I grabbed my IV stand and pulled it along behind me.

"Running away from your problems again Niki?" I turned around and glared at Nate, with tears flowing from my eyes.

"Nate, I gave you another chance when you cheated on me with Caitlyn. And suddenly I'm starting to regret it." I turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the hospital door behind me.

________________Meanwhile___________

Gavin was sitting in the hospital cafeteria thinking deeply to himself. He needs to break up with Caitlyn. She was cheating on him constantly, but she didn't know that he knew. Caitlyn would constantly flirt with every single guy that she saw and then she would 'disappear'. Honestly he was sick of it. He disserved better. And he knew that he could do better.

Sighing, he took another drink of his coffee, and rubbed his temples. He put hid rams on the table and then his head on his arms. He needed to break up with her. He just didn't know when to do it. He heard some giggling, and he looked over and seen Caitlyn, pushed up against a wall with a guy kissing her neck. She kissed him goodbye one final time and then hiked up her skirt again and walked over to Gavin, trying to look hot.

Gavin rolled his eyes and gagged. He didn't even know what he saw in her in the first place. She wasn't all that great, she had a bad attitude. Oh yeah and she was kind of a 'flirt'.

"Hey hot stuff." Gavin turned to see Caitlyn standing there and Gavin wanted to gag again.

"Caitlyn, sit down, we need to talk." Caitlyn smirked, and then sat down in Gavin's lap and started kissing his neck. Gavin pushed her away and then looked at her seriously.

"Caitlyn, I'm breaking up with you." Caitlyn jumped up and glared at him.

"You're what??" Gavin took a deep breath and repeated himself.

"I'm dumping you. I can't take you cheating on me anymore. I'm tired of you always sneaking off and having sex with guys that you don't even know." Caitlyn glared at him and stormed off, not looking back. The sad thing though was that the same guy, that she was with just a few seconds later, kissed her and dragged her into a bathroom.

__________________Shane________________

Shane sat down in one of the family rooms, holding a guitar and strumming it. He had Becky sitting in front of him and he smiled at her. He had locked all the doors, with the nurse's permission, and was going to sing Becky a love song.

"Okay so here it goes Becky." Becky nodded and Shane started playing.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

Becky smiled and hugged Shane. Shane smiled to himself, and he kissed the top of Becky's head. He wanted no one else. Just her for the rest of his life.

**Authors note:**

So I am going to be putting in a preview of one of the upcoming chapters. So here is the preview:

_I stood there frozen, not sure what to say or to do._

"_What do you mean she could be dying?? Can't you do anything to save her?" they just stood there staring at the floor._

"_We are trying all that we can, but there is only so much that we can do." I shook my head, I couldn't believe it. She can't be dying! She can't be! She's so young! It's not fair! I looked over to where he was standing. I saw him standing and staring at her through the glass. His stare was empty and hollow. Anything could happen._

**Authors Note:**

So that is a preview of a chapter in the near future. I hope you like it. And I hope that you keep on reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys. So here is another chapter. I would like to thank: **xJustSunshinex** and **Megan** for the reviews. You two are the most faithful reviewers that I have. And for that, you guys rock. And in the last chapter, Niki annoyed me a little, so in this chapter I'm trying to make a little less annoying.

Disclaimer: I only own Niki, Melissa and Gavin. Nobody else.

Chapter 20: The truth hurts

I was storming down the halls of the hospital pulling behind my IV. I was trying to get down to the cafeteria, but was not succeeding in finding an elevator. So I was storming around the halls trying to find one, when I bumped into Gavin.

"Hey Niki, where are you going?" I stared at him and was almost going to walk right by, but I reconsidered it.

"I'm trying to find an elevator because I'm going down to the cafeteria." Gavin looked a little shocked by this.

"I thought that you would've been spending most of your time with Nate." I looked at Gavin and semi glared at him.

"Nate? Nate is a sick jerk! Why would I spend my time with him?" Gavin's jaw dropped and he stuttered a bit.

"B-but I thought that you and Nate had made up?" I glared at the floor and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I did! But he's just so…" Gavin interrupted me by tugging on my arm lightly.

"Maybe we should talk about this in the cafeteria." I nodded and Gavin pulled me to the elevator, which I passed three times. But before we knew it, we were at the cafeteria.

Gavin sat me down and he went into the cafeteria and bought me some ice cream. I said a thank you and he smiled. Gavin was like the brother that I never had. He was awesome.

"Okay so what is the 'sick thing' that Nate said?" I crossed my arms over my chest again and glared at the table.

"He said that he saw how happy Jason and Melissa were because they were going to have kids." Gavin snickered and laughed a little.

"That's why you're so upset? Because Nate saw how happy Melissa and Jason were?" I shook my head and Gavin looked confused.

"No. It's what he said after." Gavin nodded and I continued.

"He turned to me and said that he thought that we should start a family." Gavin smiled and he 'awed' which I just rolled my eyes at.

"And then I said that I didn't want to have kids at 17 cause that's just not right." Gavin have me a weird look, and I knew that it was the same look that Nate gave me.

"And then what?" I sighed and kept telling the story. I made sure to tell him about the money problem, and everything else that he said.

"And then I came up with some reasons why I didn't want to have kids. And Nate said that I was afraid to have kids, and I got mad and we got into a fight and Nate said something that was harsh and not necessary to say." Gavin nodded and then he spoke up.

"Niki, I think that Nate is right." I sat upright when I heard Gavin say that.

"Look Niki, every guy thinks about having kids when they get married. It's a natural thing. So I don't know why you got so upset about that." I clenched my jaw and I grinded my teeth.

"Because I am 17! I am not going to have kids at 17!" Gavin sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Niki…" I interrupted him again.

"I don't care if Nate wants to have kids or not, but I will NOT have kids at this age." Gavin semi glared at me and stood up.

"You know what Niki. I think this whole Melissa getting pregnant thing has changed you. If it were a before Melissa got pregnant, then you would've been open to the idea of having kids. But now you're just being annoying. You really need to grow up a little." Gavin was about to walk off, but before he did, he turned around to tell me something else.

"Oh yeah, by the way Niki, you should consider yourself lucky to have someone who loves you like Nate does." And then Gavin walked off leaving me all alone.

________________Nate______________

Nate sat in the lounge, across from Shane. Shane was supposed to be talking to Nate, but was texting Becky. So Nate was waiting until he was done that. Which took a fairly long time because he kept on erasing things. But finally he finished.

"So what did you wanna talk about Nate?" Nate looked at Shane and Shane stared at him waiting for him to respond.

"It's Niki! I told her that maybe we should start having kids because I saw how much closer Melissa and Jason are. And thought that you know maybe it would be a good idea, cause we love eachother so much. And that having a family would only strengthen our love." Shane smiled and Nate gave him a strange look.

"I think that it's a pretty good idea. Having a family. I mean Niki seems like the type of girl who can't wait to have a family." Nate scoffed and Shane tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But then she started saying that she would never have kids at 17. She said that it had to do with money and touring." Shane rolled his eyes and Nate sighed.

"She was always open to having kids before. I just don't know when she changed her mind." Shane nodded and Nate sighed again.

"Girls are confusing." Nate scoffed and then there was a some-what awkward silence.

"I love her Shane. I love her so much. I just don't understand why she doesn't want kids. She's always wanted kids. She told me all the time that she would love to have kids at an early age." Shane nodded and Nate ran his fingers through his hair.

____________Melissa and Jason_________________

Melissa sat on the table, in the doctors office, she was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Jason sat beside her and was rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. Every now and then, he would lean over and kiss her cheek. Finally the doctor came in with a nice, warm smile.

"Hello, Melissa, hello Jason. How are you doing today?" Jason smiled brightly and answered her not taking his eyes off of Melissa.

"Alright just let me get everything set up and then we can start the ultra sound." Melissa nodded and waited patiently. It only took a couple minutes, and then the doctor started the ultra sound.

"Okay, so your babies are all healthy. This baby over here…" The doctor pointed to the baby at the far right. "This is Camdyn, and the baby in the middle is Daniel and the baby on the right is Cecilia." Melissa smiled and Jason beamed down at her. The doctor smiled lightly and then wrote down some more notes.

"Melissa, you are now 8 months. So next month, is going to be your due date." Melissa beamed at the doctor and let some tears fall. Jason looked at her weirdly.

"Mel, why are crying? Are you in pain?" Melissa shook her head and the doctor laughed a little.

"Jason, I'm crying because I'm excited! I cannot wait till we have our babies." Jason smiled and kissed her forehead. The doctor cleaned everything up, and Melissa got off of the bed.

"Alright, so come back in a couple weeks, and you'll have another ultrasound." Melissa nodded and the doctor left. Jason grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you so much Melissa." Melissa smiled and stood on her tippy toes and kissed Jason's kips lightly.

"I love you Mr. Jason Grey."

__________Nate and Niki______________

I stood in front of the hospital door and opened it slowly. Nate was sitting phone the bed playing with his phone. I cleared my throat nervously and Nate looked up. He semi glared at me and I looked down at my feet.

"What do you want Niki? To tell me again that you regret forgiving me?" I shook my head and Nate stayed silent.

"I'm sorry Nate. I didn't know what I was thinking. I am extremely glad that I forgave you. I wish that I could take back everything that I said. I'm an idiot." I let some tears fall, and I looked down at my feet. I heard some movement, and then I felt Nate hugging me. His head was on top of mine and he kissed the top of my head.

"Niki, you're not an idiot. You're a human being. And we make mistakes. I made a mistake when I cheated on you with Caitlyn. And you made a mistake." I sniffled and Nate held me closer. He was just about to kiss me, when the doctor came in.

"Good news Niki, you can finally be released." Nate smiled and I nodded. The doctor left and Nate helped me get all of my stuff.

___________Half and Hour later__________

Nate pulled me into the hotel room and shut the door. He was holding my hand and smiling the entire time. He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly.

"Shane and Becky are going on a date." I nodded and Nate smiled and sat me down on the bed. He sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Nate?" Nate looked at me and I smiled nervously.

"Yeah, baby?" I looked up at him nervously, and blushed a little.

"I…I want to have kids." Nate looked at me sceptically.

"You want to have kids at the age of 17?" I blushed a little.

"Well you said that you wanted to, and I've always wanted to have kids a little early." Nate smiled brightly and kissed my lips softly. He gently pushed me down to the bed, and moved his lips to my neck.

Authors Note:

Okay so there is another chapter. And Melissa and Jason are going to be having their babies in a month. Niki got mad at Nate and got told by Gavin to grow up, and now Nate and her are going to have kids. Anyway so please review.


	21. Chapter 21: Trouble

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. I hope you like it. I wanna thank: **Megan,** **JonasBrothersMusic** and **xJustSunshinex** for reviewing. It's awesome that you like the story. I hope that you'll keep reviewing.

Cross My Heart chapter 21: Trouble

I woke up in the morning, with bright lights shining through the window. I groaned and rolled over and shoved my face into my pillow. I sighed contently, and almost fell back asleep, when I felt skin against mine. I slowly got up and looked over at Nate and saw that he had no shirt on. I looked at myself, and was glad to see that I had my bra on. But then I pulled up the covers and saw that Nate was naked. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down when I remembered what happened last night. I told Nate that I wanted kids, and then we had sex.

I got off of the bed, and grabbed the blanket that was lying on the floor, and wrapped it around myself. I grabbed my clothes and looked out the door, and into the small living room of the hotel room. I didn't see anyone, so I ran into the bathroom, and shut the door. I had a quick shower and then started to get dressed. I was nervous because we had been specifically told not to have sex, even if we were married.

I quickly dried my hair and then brushed my teeth and everything else. Brushed my hair and ran my fingers through it. I was nervous. Me and Nate had sex, to have kids. I didn't know if I was pregnant. And if I was I didn't know how Mr. and Mrs. Grey would react. I didn't know how Becky, Melissa, Shane or Jason would react. I was just about to leave the bathroom, when I felt the need to throw up. I opened the toilet and started throwing up.

I tried holding my hair back and throwing up at the same time, and it didn't work so well. I was just about to give up and not hold my hair when Nate came in a couple minutes later, and held it up for me. He sat on the floor beside me and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Niki, I think that this is a good sign. This could mean that you might be pregnant." I nodded, and finally stopped throwing up. I sat against the wall, with Nate sitting beside me and holding me. I was cradled in his arms, I felt safe, I felt perfect. I knew that I was meant to be with him. I also knew that if I didn't forgive him, then I would be miserable.

"You okay sweetie?" I nodded and Nate kissed my forehead.

"Okay, so you finish what you need to do and then we'll go and have breakfast, and then we can go to the drug store and get a pregnancy test." I nodded and Nate stood up and left the bathroom. I stood up, and brushed my teeth again. And again. And again. And finally after the nasty taste got out of my mouth, I walked out of the bathroom, to see Nate waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek and we left, to go and eat.

_____________Half an hour later_______________

Me and Nate were standing in the drugstore, looking at all of the tests. We couldn't decide which one to buy, and how many we should buy. Nate looked really uncomfortable having to see all of the female products. I laughed at this because this was all his idea. I picked up a test and put in the basket. Then Nate reached out, and grabbed four more. Each a different brand. I rolled my eyes and started walking to the check outs. Nate sighed a breath of relief, once we had left the female products aisle.

We got to the check out line, and the cashier started ringing up the items. She was an older lady, and she smiled brightly at us. I was glad that she wasn't younger. That way we wouldn't have to see the weird looks that they would give us.

"Oh well, isn't this cute, young love. I'm guessing that you want to start a family?" Nate nodded and the lady smiled and finished ringing in the items. Once she was done, she said the total and Nate-against my free will- paid for everything. I was going to pay for everything but he stopped me by paying first.

"Oh, well, deary I hope that you will have good luck, and end up being pregnant." I smiled and said a thank you, and we left the store. Nate smiled and pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. I grabbed his hand and held it.

When we got back to the hotel, I ran into the bathroom, and started with the tests. I did them all, and waited for the results. I started pacing back and forth. I heard Nate pounding on the door, wanting to know the answer as well. I finally got the answers, and walked out of the bathroom. I sat down on the couch and Nate sat beside me. He was silent, and I put all of them on the table. I looked all of them over again, and then turned to Nate.

"Nate…" Nate was silent and waited for my answer. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell him.

"Nate, I'm pregnant." Nate smiled widely, and pulled me into a hug. He pulled away and then captured my lips, in a passionate, deep kiss. He pulled away again and then hugged me.

"Niki! I am so excited! We are going to have a family!" I nodded and Nate sat beside me and grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then he looked at my stomach. He put his hand to it and smiled at me.

"This, this is our baby, that is growing, that's going to have an amazing mother. Our baby's going to be loved." I smiled and Nate kissed me again. I pulled away and touched my stomach. I couldn't wait to have this baby.

______________Jason and Melissa___________________

Jason and Melissa drove to nearest baby store. They had a list of things that they thought that they would need. Melissa could hardly wait to have them. She was bouncing around, and talking a mile a minute. Jason just chuckled at her and would occasionally kiss her hand. Once they got to the store, Melissa bounded in, not even waiting for Jason.

Melissa, picked out some soothers, and some clothes, she picked out some bottles, and some clothes. And finally she picked out the car seats that she wanted. She found two light pink car seats that had little white bunnies on them. Then Jason picked out the car seat for Daniel. It was light blue and had little race cars and little trucks on it. Jason grabbed them and out them in the cart. They went to the check out line; the cashier gave them weird looks. Melissa, who was a little moody, glared at the cashier.

"Do you have a staring problem?" The cashier glared back at her and Jason stood there nervously.

"I do not have a staring problem. I just can't believe that someone who is under twenty three would get knocked up." Melissa's eyes narrowed and she glared at the cashier. She was just about to say something, when Jason told Melissa, to go and wait by the exit. Melissa nodded and glared at the cashier. The cashier smirked and then finished giving Jason the change.

________Ten Minutes Later____________

Jason and Melissa were standing out side, with Mrs. Grey. Mrs. Grey was showing them how to put the car seats in. Melissa was concentrating, and Jason was zoning out slightly. Then Mrs. Grey told Jason to put in the seats. He nodded and tried to put one in. But he didn't do it right at first.

Three tries later, he finally got all of them in. He smiled to himself, and Melissa kissed his cheek. She was about to turn around, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She put her hand to her stomach and Jason stared at her in extreme worry. He pushed her lightly to the car and got in on the other side. Mrs. Grey ran into the hotel, to get everybody and to make sure that they were coming to the hospital too.

_________________At The Hospital____________

I ran into the waiting room, for the labour and delivery part of the hospital. I saw Jason standing by the door, pacing back and forth. He was running his hands through his hair. I sat down on the chair, and noticed Becky staring blankly at the floor. Jason would groan every now in then, and make some comment about the doctors being slow. Finally the doctor came out and everybody stood up.

"Melissa is going into labour. Early. And normally that wouldn't be a problem, but because there are triplets, there is a problem." Jason glared at the doctor.

"What is wrong with my wife and my babies?" The doctor was taken back by Jason's harsh voice. But then continued.

"It seems that all three of the babies are trying to come out at once. They are all moving around, and they are putting pressure on Melissa's stomach. She is in extreme pain." Jason glared at him, and wanted to know exactly what was going on. I got what the doctor was saying and stood there frozen. I didn't know what to say or do.

"What are you trying to say? That she could die?" The doctor said nothing. Jason stared at the door, his eyes empty and hollow. Melissa wasn't allowed to die! She was happy! She was going to be having a family. The doctor sighed and Jason stared at him blankly.

"We are going to have to give Melissa drugs to help the babies stop moving around. Once they stop moving around, then everything should be fine. But…" Jason interrupted the doctor.

"But what?" The doctor sighed and looked down at her clip board.

"The babies are coming early; I don't know how the drugs will affect them." Jason took a deep breath and nodded.

"If this is the only way of making sure that Melissa will be fine then do it. The babies will take it okay. Nothing will happen to them. They are strong." The doctor nodded and walked back into the delivery room.

____________An hour and a half later__________

The doctor walked out and everybody stood up again. Jason walked over and he looked nervous. The doctor took another look at his clipboard and then back at Jason.

"Melissa and the babies…"

Authors Note:

Melissa is in the hospital, and nobody knows how her and the babies are doing. Niki is pregnant, and Nate is estatic about that. The only person that needs to get pregnant is Becky. That is is Shane wants to have kids now. Who knows what will happen in the later chapters. Anyway so please review.


	22. Chapter 22: Heels Over Head

Hey guys! So this might be the last chapter of the story. I'm not sure yet. But I'd like to thank: **JonasBrothersMusic, xJustSunshinex **and **Megan **for reviewing. I love the reviews. They give me ideas for the upcoming chapters.

Chapter 22: Heels Over Head

I sat in the waiting room staring at the doctor. Jason was glaring at him but I knew that glaring or swearing wasn't going to help the situation. But try telling that to Jason. He didn't listen. I sighed and felt Nate running his fingers through my hair, and I really wanted him to stop. It felt good, but right now, I didn't need that.

"Doctor, how is my wife and babies?" The Doctor was taken back by Jason's harsh tone of voice, but answered anyway.

"Everything is perfectly fine. Melissa and your babies are perfectly fine." Jason sighed a breath of relief.

"She's about to give birth now Jason. You need to be in there with her." Jason nodded and smiled brightly and ran into the room. I looked at Nate and then down at my stomach. I smiled, but then frowned. I had to tell everyone. Eventually.

"I wonder if she's going to yell at Jason." Shane thought for a minute and Becky rolled her eyes at her slightly air headish boyfriend. Shane was about to say something when we heard a scream.

"CALM DOWN!! CALM DOWN? YOURE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN? I'M IN LABOUR AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?" Becky flinched at Melissa's scream. I flinched because I would have to go through that eventually. We didn't hear anything for a minute or two so we figured that Jason was talking. But then we heard another scream.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU CAN AND WILL EMBRACE THE PAIN THAT I AM PUTTING YOU THROUGH!" I looked over at Nate and he looked frightened. I understood why. Melissa wasn't much of a violent person, so when she was violent, you knew to take her serious. Nate hugged me and I put my head on his chest and tried to block everything out.

___________Three hours later___________

The screaming finally stopped. We listened quietly, then heard some loud newborn baby cries. We heard one at first and then two more. We smiled and Melissa was wheeled into a hospital room with Jason following. Jason and Melissa, had bright wide smiles on their faces. We followed to the hospital room, when Nate stopped me.

"Niki, we have to tell my parents about you being pregnant." I nodded, and then shook my head. Nate frowned and hugged me, kissing my head.

"Niki we have to. They need to know." I shook my head again and Nate pulled me closer and started rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Niki, I know that you're scared, but we have to." I shook my head again, and pulled out of his grasp.

"Nate, they freaked out when they found out that Melissa, was pregnant. And I'm younger than her. They would freak out majorly." Nate sighed and didn't say anything for a bit.

"We have to tell them Niki. Today." I was about to shake my head again, but I knew that it would be pointless.

Nate walked past me and into the hospital room. I took a deep breath and walked in. When I walked in, Melissa was laying on the bed, and Jason was standing beside her.

"The babies are going to get checked out, and then they are going to be coming in here." We all nodded, and Melissa yawned.

"Melissa, Jason. You're babies are here." Melissa sat upright and started smiling ear to ear. The nurses rolled in the beds, and put the beds side by side. They gave Camdyn to Melissa, Daniel to Jason, and Cecilia to me. When I was holding Cecilia, I felt like I knew what I was doing. I smiled and felt the excitement of having kids run through me. I saw Nate staring at me, and I smiled. I looked at Nate and he smiled brightly.

"Alright, so I'll let you guys get settled. I'll come in and check up on you in a bit Melissa." Melissa nodded and the nurse, smiled and left. I started rocking Cecilia up and down a little when she started to cry. Melissa handed Camdyn to Nate and he held her gently. Then she took Cecilia from me and shut the curtain, and started feeding him.

We had been there for a couple hours, when Nate said that me and him should go back to the hotel and sleep. Melissa looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10:30. She nodded and I waved and said that we would be back tomorrow.

Becky, Shane and Mr. and Mrs. Grey also left after we did. And Nate stopped his parents. I froze on the spot, and didn't really know what to say.

"Mom, Dad, me and Niki have to talk to you." They nodded and I started feeling very nervous.

"We can talk at the hotel." Nate nodded and we left. We got into the vehicle and started driving back to the hotel.

"Nate! What the hell?" Nate turned to look at me briefly and then turned back to the road.

"What Niki?" I stared at him and then shook my head.

"I don't want to tell your parents!" Nate sighed and it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Niki, they won't over react." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Uhhh yeah they will!" Nate rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Niki, I know my parents and they will not freak out." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, whatever Nate. But when, they do end up freaking out I will say I told you so." Nate gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and stopped talking.

_____________Later_______________

We got to the hotel, just when Nate's parents pulled up. They smiled at us all, and told us that we could talk in their room. We got in the elevator, and everything was quiet. We got into the room, and Nate's parents were sitting on their bed.

"Mom, Dad, we have some news." I turned to Nate and shook my head. Nate nodded and then turned to his parents.

"What is this about Nate?" Nate looked at me and grabbed my hand and pushed me in front of him.

"Niki, tell them." I slowly nodded and began to tell them.

"I'm pregnant." They stared at me, and then stared at Nate. They just stared. They stared for about half an hour, and then finally said something.

"Nate, what is wrong with you?" Nate stared at his parents and answered.

"I love her. I want a family." They glared at him and then glared at me.

"Niki you are 17! 17! You are too young to get pregnant! You shouldn't even be sexually active at 17!" I looked at Nate and gave him an 'I told you so' look. He didn't look at me, he was just staring at his parents.

"Mom, Dad…" they interrupted Nate. And they were pissed.

"Niki, honestly have some more responsibility. You need to grow up. You need to stop partying." I stared at them and gave them and odd look. I went to one party, and I wasn't even drunk.

"Niki, you are going to get an abortion. We bent the rules for Melissa because she is older. But not for you. You are too young and you have no idea how to take care of a child." I wrapped my arms around my stomach and shook my head.

"I am NOT getting rid of my baby. I am not going to kill my baby." They stared at me and it didn't look like they were backing down.

"Niki, you have to get an abortion." I stared at them and Nate stood there awkwardly. Not sure what to say.

"And what if I don't get an abortion." They stared at me and then at Nate.

"If you don't get an abortion, then consider yourself cut off from us, Nate, Jason and Shane." I glared at them and turned to Nate.

"I guess that I have to say goodbye Nate." Nate stared at me and shook his head.

"Niki, don't do this. Just get the abortion. We can have kids later." I stared at Nate and shook my head. I walked over to the door, and opened it. I was about to walk out, but I turned around and looked at Nate one final time.

"I'm not going to kill my baby. It's apart of me."

Authors Note:

Mr. and Mrs. Grey pretty much said that if Niki doesn't get an abortion, then Nate has to divorce her. So Niki left. Anyway so please review. Oh yeah and I almost forgot I might make this the end of the story.


	23. Authors Note! Important! Please Read!

Authors Note:

So I guess that this is going to be the end of Cross My Heart And Hope To Die. It's been a pretty long sequel to Arranged Heartache And Heartbreak. I just know where to go with the story anymore. I'm really just running out of ideas.

But I kind of want to make a third story. This one will be after Niki leaves, and has her child. Nate will date some girls, but he won't completely move on. Gavin, will be Niki's best friend and will be there to support her. Then Gavin will get tickets and backstage passes to se Connect Three for Niki and her child.

So tell me what you think, and if you think that another story will be a good idea. If you do want another story, then there are a couple things that I need though. First I need a big city for Niki and her child to live in. Next I need a character that would be good for Gavin.

And if you do like the idea of another story, then let me know. And if you think that this 'series' has gone on long enough then tell me.

Thanks, for the input guys. And I really hope that you guys like the series so far.


	24. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So this is the official end of Cross My Heart And Hope To Die. I purposely ended the story on a cliff hanger. But before you go and start hating me…HAVE NO FEAR!

I have started on the sequel to the sequel to the prequel. 'If I Can't Have You' is the net story in the trilogy. And it will be the last story of the series. I will give you a better summary of what I put. Here is the summary:

Niki is now 21. Her daughter CassieBella is four. Nate has no idea that CassieBella is his daughter, because he has never met her. Gavin is Niki's best friend, and he supports her, and takes care of CassieBella sometimes when he isn't touring. Niki does work, but can only work for a couple hours because she has to take care of CassieBella.

CassieBella is a huge fan of Connect Three and wants to go and see them in concert. CassieBella has no idea who her father is because Niki never told her. One day Gavin surprises Niki and CassieBella by getting backstage passes, and front row tickets to a Connect Three concert.

And so it begins.

Anyway so that is pretty much the plot line. Of course overtime more drama will take place. So if you guys want to read the new story, then you can. But if you don't then you don't have to.


End file.
